Kirkian Legacy
by Carlalalita
Summary: The crew of the USS Enterprise are joined by James T. Kirk's daughter, Shawnay. Picard's world will never be the same and the crew stuggle to accept this new force of nature. Please review! Picard romance with OC.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Startrek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)

* * *

Kirkian Legacy

Stardate: 43542.2

Things were running like clockwork, the Enterprise would departing earth's space dock in less than ten hours. Picard reviewed the exchange report slowly, carefully committing to memory the names and strengths of the four new academy graduates that would be departing with them on their first posting to a Starfleet vessel. On this trip, the Enterprise would be adding two crewmen, one ensign and one lieutenant junior grade.

The first, Crewmen Julian and Jacob DuChene, twins, age 28, sharing the rank of eighth in their class. Both would be joining Beverly's medical team on the second shift. Picard noted that along with being fellow Frenchmen, the DuChenes' instructors kudos for Jacob's attention to detail and Julian's ability to make quick but sound decisions. The twins shared an empathetic link, which they used in their treatment of patients. Picard thought, that the duo would indeed be a positive addition to the crew.

Next was Ensign Trillion Ta-Bra'mic, Benzite, third cycle, specializing in exotic botanical analysis. "Quite fitting considering her natural resistance to most poisons," Picard murmured. Aside from her class list, little information was given about the Ensign. Picard tapped his chin and made a mental note to make sure he personally met Ensign Ta-Bra'mic and appraised he for himself. He had often found that graduates that focused too closely on their studies ran into problems once placed into real life situations. A mentor...to ensure her success and integration into the crew, Picard would speak to Counselor Troi about finding a suitable guide to help ease the transition.

Last was, Lieutenant Junior Grade Shawnay Kirk, human, age 28, dual specialties: piloting and engineering. Lieutenant JG Kirk's record was indeed out standing, number one in her class and completion of the requirements for complete lieutenant ranking before graduation. The only reason she still held the rank of JG was that by definition, that was the highest rank bestowable upon an academy student. Picard chuckled to himself knowing that he would very soon be seeing her application for promotion. "Impressive," he said to himself, not even realizing that he had spoken the thought out loud.

Dr. Crusher's voice sounded over the comm, slicing through the silence in Picard's ready room, "Crusher to Captain Picard."

"Go ahead Beverly."

"Jean-Luc, I was wondering if you will join him for dinner in Ten forward tonight, say eight ish?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely, I'll see you then."

"Crusher out."

Picard returned to the file at hand, Lieutenant JG Kirk's file included her exam summaries. For the first time in many years, he was shocked to see all of her scores were off the charts. As Picard nodded his head in approval of the Lieutenant's skills, he was surprised to find that she had obtained a uniform waiver, with a highlighted note: Nivian. Now this seemed to conflict with the other information he had read about her. The lieutenant obviously was very orderly and disciplined, the very image of an up and coming Starfleet officer, so why the uniform waiver?

Usually only non-humanoid races required the uniform waiver, requiring special adaptations for their physiology, but Picard had never seen a human with the waiver. At the very least, Picard would have to meet this lieutenant and find out for himself what made her need or worthy of special treatment not given to other humans. If not handled right, preferential treatment could cause disruptions on his well run ship. The last bit of information that caught Picard's eye: biological test confirmed paternal relationship to late Admiral James T. Kirk.

* * *

Wesley was glad that Commander Riker had accompanied him on his tour of Starfleet Academy. He liked the way the Commander seemed to be on friendly terms with everyone, something Wesley could appreciate as he desperately wanted to make a good impression for the sake of his application.

Having finished the tour, the two headed to the academy's transporter station to return to the Enterprise. In the queue in front of them waiting for transport were four academy students, revealed by their gray uniforms. "Looks like we're getting new graduates," Riker said with a smile nodding slightly in the direction of the small group.

"How can you tell?"

"They keep their academy uniforms until their first introduction to their post, the shoulder crest until then the shoulder crest indicates their status as graduates. Also, we're the only vessel in port that is accepting new grads." Riker replied, then began sizing up the new additions. Three were human, two males and a female, the fourth a Benzite female. The males were average, standing quietly, their blue shoulder crests indicating they would be placed in either the medical or science directives. The Benzite female also wore a blue crest, she stood more off to the side talking into her comm in a somewhat heated communication. As his gaze took in the human female, Riker had mixed reactions.

The human female's uniform, if one could call it that was far from regulation. While it consisted of the Academy grey and black and had a gold graduation crest, but everything else was wrong – delightful to look at but wrong. Instead of the full body jumpsuit that her classmates wore, her outfit consisted of two form fitting pieces leaving a lot of skin showing on her shoulders, mid-section and legs. She definitely had the shape to carry off the look and Riker inwardly admitted he appreciated the way the bottom hugged her curves and came only as far as the bottom of her well-shaped ass. Riker stared at her, lost in wondering about her breasts in that outfit and if she'd turn around so that he could get his answer.

By his side, Wesley followed Riker's gaze. "Wow," he gasped out.

"I agree with your assessment Ensign. But enjoy it while you can, conduct and apparel expectations will be explained to her as soon as she sets foot on board the Enterprise."

* * *

Please review!! Please, Please, Please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)

* * *

Kirkian Legacy

Stardate: 43542.4

Counselor Deanna Troi stood ready to great the newest crew additions and guide them through their orientations to life on the Enterprise. She had briefly scanned their photos on her PADD (Personal Access Display Device), but she preferred to not review their Academy files until after she had met them and led them through the first day. Troi felt this allowed her to fully assess the 'newbies' without prejudice – it was her way of giving them a chance to create their own path.

As the transporter buzzed with life, bringing the graduates from floating molecules to complete flesh and blood, Troi stepped forward and started her traditional greeting, "Hello, I'm Counselor Deanna Troi and I will be your orientation officer. For the next week, you will-"

Deanna's gaze had swept across the four and stopped on the blonde with the _very_ non-regulation outfit, and for a moment she forgot what the words to her well rehearsed greeting.

In an effort to be kind, Troi averted her gaze and continued on with an impromptu change of plans. "Why don't we proceed to Comfort Lounge 2, it's not far and you all can freshen up before we begin."

The small group trouped out after Troi. As she led them through the corridors, Troi was extremely aware of the attention that the women was attracting. Very casually, Troi pulled her PADD up and used the journey as a chance to identify the cadet's name. When she opened and scanned the file that matched her photo, her name was Shawnay Kirk, rank Lieutenant JG. Then Troi chided herself for not having reviewed the file sooner, if she had she would have seen the uniform waiver that was so clearly noted and flagged. This was quite outside the norm for humanoids. But even with the waiver, Troi felt the cadet's apparel would have to come up to acceptable standards.

Troi stopped at the door and ushered everyone in, sending a telepathic message to Lieutenant Kirk, "Please follow me to the side conference room." While at the same time she said aloud to the room, "Please make yourselves comfortable and freshen up, we will begin your orientation in approximately fifteen minutes."

Then Troi stepped through the door immediately to the right of the main entrance and Lieutenant Kirk followed. Troi walled to the head of the table with her back to the lieutenant and took a deep breath before turning around to face the young woman.

Lieutenant Kirk stepped fully inside the room, allowing the door to close and stood at ease, then calmly replied into the Counselor's mind, "You wanted to speak with me?"

Troi was momentarily taken back, again lamenting that she had not been more knowledgeable about this particular new arrival – she had no idea that the was a telepath. Telepathy was very rare among most humanoids and usually latent and weak. To be able to send a clear and directed message as she did meant she was at least a level 4. _Okay._

Troi took in Lieutenant Kirk's total demeanor and emotional state. The woman had assumed the military position 'at ease', her emotions were calm, or at least they seemed calm, as Troi could not truly read her to find out. Okay maybe she's a level 6. They are extremely rare, but possible.

Collecting her thoughts, Troi began, "Lieutenant we need to speak -"

"About my attire," the lieutenant finished for Troi.

Troi stopped mid-sentence and stared at the young woman.

"Permission to speak freely counselor?" Lieutenant Kirk asked.

"Granted," Troi replied with surprise.

"I think I can clear all of this up rather quickly if you will allow me," to Troi's nod Lieutenant Kirk continued, "my uniform waiver is based upon my physiological makeup, to put it simply wearing the regulation uniforms would affect my health as well as limit my ability to sense my surroundings. My tribe has unique abilities and heightened senses. My tribe have are amphibious resulting in denser muscle and skin more nerve endings than other humanoids. In and out of water, I sense with my skin and require patches of it to remain uncovered to aid in both breathing and sensory awareness. As a courtesy to my tribe, the exact details were not included in my transfer records."

_Well that's one question down, now I just have to find out about her psychic abilities._

"In answer to that, my abilities exceed level 12 on Starfleet's current assessments," the lieutenant replied to the unspoken question.

Troi stared into the smirking lieutenant's face, "You expect me to believe that you surpassed every known Starfleet psychic? I'm a level 10 and there are less than 5 with people in all of Starfleet that outscored me to earn an 11."

And that's when Lieutenant Kirk knew it was probably a very good time to shut up.

* * *

Riker walked up to Picard's side as they both headed towards the bridge. His face was alight with a mischievous grin that Picard could not miss.

"Welcome back Number One, I trust everything went well on Mr. Crusher's tour?"

"Thank you, sir. Yes everything went quite well." Riker replied.

Picard noted a particular bounce to his step and asked, "Is there something going on Number One?"

"To tell you the truth sir, I'm looking forward to today's orientation, I think this group will offer us some refreshing challenges."

"Ah, yes I am aware of Lieutenant Kirk's conformity issue and heritage..."

"Yes , sir. I'm just looking forward to seeing how Deanna handled it and how the Lieutenant took it. I had the distinct pleasure of arriving on the same transport in and was able to witness first Deanna lose her composure."

"Counselor Troi was flummoxed?"

"Only momentarily, sir. She recovered well and instituted a detour under the guise of a break. But I have to admit that even though it was small lapse, I'm looking forward to teasing her about it," Riker finished with a bright smile.

Picard agreed with his first officer, it was the rare occasion that a human could catch Counselor Troi off guard because of her ability to sense emotions. It must have been quite interesting to see.

"Right well back to business."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

**Kirkian Legacy**

**Stardate: 43542.5**

Picard was again in his ready room, taking a moment to indulge in a few chapters of Gulliver's Travels, the latest addition to his library. He enjoyed the way the book felt in his hand, the texture of the leather binding, the weight of the tome and how it felt to run his fingers across the ink on the page. It was not the first time he had read the story, but it was the first time he could stroll through the story, turning pages instead of scanning a screen. It was a amicable diversion while he awaited the additional information on Lieutenant Kirk from the academy. The summary provided in the exchange report had peaked his curiosity.

When his computer beeped, signaling the upload of the data, Picard laid the book on his coffee table and walked to his desk and opened the file.

Name: Kirk, Shawnay Amara Corrian

Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade

DOB: 2271, January 17

Race: Human

Birth planet: Nivia

Academy Ranking:

Command, piloting: first in class, graduated 2366, July 16

Engineering: first in class, graduated 2366, July 16

Family History:

Father: Kirk, James Tiberius, Former Starfleet officer, presumed deceased – lost in Nexus displacement, 2293

Mother: Corrian, Shahna, Current Triskelion Ambassador, dual citizenship of planets Nivia (not currently a member of the UFP) and Triskelion

Siblings: Marcus, David, Half-brother, deceased

Kirk, Joseph, Half-brother, deceased

Nivian Biology Distinctions: 

The Nivian physiology is unique among humanoid species, being amphibious without the presence of gills. Water processing is performed by passing through a viscous coating found in the lungs. Further physical adaptations include:

1. Average life span approx 1200 years,

2. High density bones and organs capable of withstanding the pressures found at the deepest ocean plateaus, with the resulting in increased physical strength,

3. Nerve ending density believed to be 1,000 times that of earth based humans, believed used to navigate in the pitch black of ocean depths, and

4. Psi-skills including: a) Advanced telepathy and empathy, level 12, believed to have developed to communicate while underwater, and b) Telekinetic abilities (level indeterminate), exhibited in times of stress, believed to be an adrenalin-based response.

Psych Evaluation:

Prior to admission to the academy, Lieutenant JG Kirk willingly submitted to a panel examination of her psi abilities to ascertain her limits and controls. Panel noted her propensity to use logic to solve difficult situations. She was judged to be stable and confident, and received unanimous recommendations for admission to academy. Due to the advanced level of her abilities, academy psi-training was waived.

Notes:

Extensive biological testing was performed to confirm that Lieutenant JG Kirk is the daughter of James T. Kirk and Shahna Corrian, and as such is the first known Nivian-Human hybrid. She ages significantly faster than full blooded Nivians, but slower than other human races. Her current aging rate is estimated to be one year for the passing of every three calendar years. An approximation of her age is 28 EEY (Earth Equivalent Years). No estimations of her lifespan or future aging rate can be made at this time.

Due to extreme sensitivity of skin, uniform waiver granted, 2260, September 2.

END FILE

* * *

**Well now the stage is set, let the actors take us away!**

**Please review!! Please, Please, Please!**


	4. Chapters 4 & 5

I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)

* * *

Kirkian Legacy

Counselor Troi had taken the graduates on a brief and tense tour of the Enterprise's vital zones, sick bay, Ten Forward, and engineering. Then they were taken to her office to wait in a small lounge as she interviewed them one-by-one. In this interview, she would assign uniforms, living quarters, initial work schedules, and integration counseling schedules. Once that was completed the graduates had until 1800 hours to report to Ten Forward for formal post introductions.

Jacob DuChene was the first to meet with the counselor. The others sat quietly, not speaking and trying not to stare. As they each had different specialties, they hadn't crossed paths often while at the academy. Trillion felt distinctly uncomfortable in the company of the other female, noticing her rank and strange outfit. Julian and his brother had taken bets as to which one could get the leggy blonde to agree to a date first. As such, Julian was trying very hard to appear cool, aloof and desirable. Lieutenant Kirk was lost in her thoughts, looking out the view port and desperately trying to think of how she could make a more suitable impression at the formal post introductions – she still didn't know whether she would be in engineering or bridge crew.

She had hoped that the exceptions made on her records would help her superiors on the Enterprise be able to evaluate her without prejudice. It had been extremely distressing to see that as a whole they had been completely oblivious to her 'unique' attributes. So it had been a day of trying to ignore the psychically yelled emotions of her future shipmates and so far two of the ships high ranking officers. Just her luck that she couldn't even get off world without being seen and 'reviewed' by the first officer, Commander Riker. The waves of thoughts and heat that emanated from him had made her stand stiffly in the transporter queue keeping her movements to a minimum as he garnered entirely too much joy from her slightest movement.

Lieutenant Kirk wondered: _What's wrong with my clothes anyway?_ Her shirt was a modestly fitted pullover that ended just above the middle of her abdomen. The neckline resting nicely along her collarbone. Her pants fit well but were not tight and revealing, it was not her fault that her bottom caught looks no matter what she wore. She remembered the cadet that had walked into wall while staring at her in her dress apparel, skirt made from a light, gauzy material that floated across her curves and billowed with a life of its own.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Julian, finally felt ready to 'impress' her with his charms. "Hi," he started. "I'm Julian, Julian DuChene," and he flashed her is most dazzling smile. "Would you be interested in joining a fellow newbie for a drink after we finish post introductions?"

Lieutenant Kirk, managed to not laugh hysterically in his face and reply politely, "I'm Shawnay, Shawnay Kirk. Thanks for the invitation, but its been a whirlwind of a day. I don't know which shift I'll be given so I was planning on going back to my quarters, unpacking and getting some rest." To be kind, she added, "Can I maybe take a rain check?"

Not wanting to be shot down, Julian pressed on hoping to wear her down, "Which department will you be joining?"

At the same time his twin brother Jacob exited Counselor Troi's office and Trillion was called in. Jacob, not wanting to be outdone by his twin, walked straight towards his brother and joined the conversation, brightly asking, "Have I missed anything?"

Lieutenant Kirk struggled to keep he face straight as Jacob launched into his introductions.

"I see you've met my baby brother, I'm Jacob, the original, Julian's 6 minutes younger and really just a poor imitation of me." At least he had confidence – plenty of confidence.

Lieutenant Kirk decided to take control of the situation quickly, "Hello Jacob, I'm Shawnay Kirk, and I just explained to your brother that I'll be calling it an early night to be ready for tomorrow. But I am truly flattered by the invitations.

And just like his brother, he couldn't take a nice friendly hint. He smoothly changed the subject in an attempt to hold her hostage to their attentions.

"Kirk, too bad with that name you not a descendant of Captain James T. Kirk? I mean everyone knows he never had kids, but with a famous name like that you'd make captain in not time." Julian joked.

"Actually, I am related to him, I'm his daughter. But I don't use my name to gain favor, I'd rather my achievements be based on my own talent." Lieutenant Kirk responded so calmly that it took a second for the weight of her words to register, but she got no small amount of joy out of their looks as it sunk in.

Having shoved the entirety of his foot in his mouth Julian backed quietly away to wait for his turn with Counselor Troi. Jacob excused himself to head to his new quarters. Lieutenant Kirk sighed softly and was thankful for the peace and quiet, and returned to staring out the port hole.

An hour after, Counselor Troi, released Julian, she called the lieutenant into her office. Lieutenant Kirk was instantly aware of how hard Counselor Troi was trying maintain a shield from her superior gifts. As she sat down, the counselor passed her a PADD.

"You will spend the next 60 days split between the bridge crew and engineering, until we can determine where your skills are most beneficial. Starting tomorrow and for the next week, report to the bridge at 0800, your bridge supervisor will be Commander Riker. Next week you will report to Lieutenant Commander La Forge for the 0800 shift. We will meet every Friday at 1800 here in my office for integration counseling. Do you have any questions?"

"No Ma'am."

"After speaking with you earlier and reviewing your file, I'd like to apologize, it was wrong of me to assume you needed correction. From your file it is easy to see that you were a model cadet. Your instructors also assured me that you showed yourself very capable. But there is still the matter of your psi abilities – we have a responsibility to protect the privacy of all of the crew. I am more than a little concerned how we can ensure this seeing as your tests confirm your abilities but you have no formal training."

"So you're concerned about me possibly misusing my abilities?"

"Yes, you were reading me today, and I have to wonder how many other minds you walked through just because you have the ability. For that reason, I will be assigning you quarters in a the transient guest areas. This will give you some separation from the other crew and their thoughts."

Lieutenant Kirk mentally offered the Counselor her congratulations, for the first time that day, Troi caught her off guard.

* * *

Shawnay found her way to her new home. _The brochure didn't do the place justice_, she thought. When Counselor Troi said she would be separated from the rest of the crew, she wasn't kidding. Her quarters were in the belly of the saucer, deck fifteen, section J. She'd have to come up three levels just to see another person.

The room was part of the emergency lodging, usually reserved for refuge transport – strictly short term occupancy. The room was ten feet deep by fifteen feet long. The bath room if you could call it a 'room' was a six foot by three foot closet existing of a doorless shower and toilet. A sink could be extended from the wall over the toilet. The sparse furnishings were a bedside table and a wall mounted cot to the far left of the door and small table and single chair to the right of the door.

Basically it would take redecoration and remodeling to bring the space up to gloomy status. There was no hope that it could ever be comfortable or homey.

Shawnay sighed and decided focusing on the post introduction in 90 minutes was more pressing than worrying about her living arrangements at the moment. She need to replicate a dress uniform for her introduction. That's when she found another shortcoming of the living space: because of the intended short term use of the cabin, it did not feature a replicator or cooking apparatus. How was she to get her uniform now? How would she eat?

_Think Shawnay, what do you have to work with? _ Lieutenant Kirk thought as she absently tapped her fingers on her new PADD and it glowed to life like the proverbial light bulb. Just that quickly a plan began to develop.

She quickly pulled up a schematic of the common-use replicators nearest to her current location. When the the device returned a list of answers, she located one that was both nearby and private – she wouldn't have time to return to the small room to change. Then she showered and brushed her hair until it was shiny and smooth, it was not fancy, but would do.

Once her hair was ready, she left the cabin heading for Cargo Bay 5, taking off at a full run. Because she was in a rarely occupied area, she didn't have to worry about running anyone over.

* * *

Lieutenant Junior Grade Shawnay Kirk glided into Ten Forward with two minutes to spare before the post introductions were scheduled to begin. Taking her place in line with her fellow graduates awaiting the formal introductions to the senior staff and officers.

Fifteen minutes into introductions, Shawnay had shook hands with at least twenty people, been leered at by eleven men (two of which were brave enough to invite her out for drinks later) and slipped a written invitation by a hopeful female officer. This is like a crazy cross of a wedding reception and speed dating: greet – change partners, greet – change partners...

"Psst, Shawnay, any chance you changed your mind?" Jacob leaned over and whispered just as Commander Riker walked up to greet Lieutenant Kirk.

With a roguish glint in his smile, Riker asked with deep voice, "Am I interrupting anything? I can come back." At the sound of Riker's voice interrupting his overtures, Jacob quietly slunk away.

Lieutenant Kirk fought to not roll her eyes, Just what I need my supervisor thinks I'm getting dates while duty. "Hello commander, it is a pleasure to meet you." she responded, deciding that it was best to ignore both the commander and Jacob's questions.

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant Kirk, we've heard quite a lot about you. You seem to specialize in creating a stir."

She looked at him with a quizzical look. Talk about a loaded question! With her 'unique' heritage and abilities that statement could have several interpretations.

"Yes, dual specialties are very rare and make it a little challenging to find the best position for a new graduate. I hope the split schedule won't be too hard on you. Do you have a preference?

Shawnay released a mental sigh, he was only referring to her posting challenge. _Duh, that's what this whole event is about Shawnay! That's why it's called post introductions_. "Yes Commander I would pre-

"Hold that thought for just a minute," Riker interrupted when he saw Counselor Troi enter the room. "There's some important business I need to discuss with Counselor Troi."

Then he walked away, leaving Lieutenant Kirk standing in the introduction line alone, but only for a second. She had really hoped for a moment of peace to quickly grab an appetizer as the tray passed her. She had not eaten since breakfast and her stomach was starting to complain every time she saw the canape tray pass, then someone cleared their throat at her side.

She turned to find herself facing Captain Jean-Luc Picard, his hand extended in greeting. She was instantly enveloped in a smooth, rich accent as he said, "Hello you must be Lieutenant Kirk, welcome aboard the Enterprise. I am Captain Picard."

"Hello and thank you, sir." She smiled at the notion that he thought he had to introduce himself to her. Captain Picard was quite possibly the most highly regarded Captain that Starfleet currently had. Only two others could possibly be more renown, her father, Captain James Kirk and his predecessor Captain Christopher Pike.

Accepting his hand, Lieutenant Kirk could feel the fine line of his hand and recognized immediately the presence of controlled strength. His easy demeanor was quite refreshing as most males immediately try to make an impression with her, vain attempts to make themselves more interesting. But somehow, in less than two seconds, Captain Picard was much more than interesting.

* * *

Please review!! Please, Please, Please!


	5. Chapters 6&7

I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)

* * *

Kirkian Legacy

As he shook Lieutenant Kirk's hand, Picard realized he was close enough to catch the faint but pleasant fragrance of her hair. He had noticed as he made his rounds that the lieutenant had been quite popular among the young men of his crew and now up close, he understood why; the lieutenant was a breathtaking beauty and 'compelling' was the only word that came to mind to describe her effect.

Standing before him was a young woman, tall and lithe, with luxurious silky blonde hair, and blue eyes that brought to memory the sky over his family's vineyard. He could not resist taking a moment to scan the full length of the young women, from the curves of her soft and well-rounded bosom and hips to the length of her strong legs. Quickly catching himself, Picard returned his gaze to her face. There was a twinkle in her eyes that told him that she had noticed his slight detour. Embarrassed, Picard quickly turned the subject to the business at hand.

"In reviewing your transfer records, I noticed that you have already completed the requirements for promotion to lieutenant, do you plan on pursuing promotion during your probation period or will you wait until your final posting is decided?"

As he spoke, Picard noted the confident stance of the Lieutenant, as well as the way she sized him up. He would have to be careful that he discouraged any inappropriate fascinations – many a young woman had fancied herself 'intrigued' and attempted to initiate relations with him. Picard 's reputation and appearances were things that he took very seriously, he never allowed himself to compromised by the overtures of one of his crew. A man of his position has many responsibilities.

"My application was submitted to Commander Riker before I came on board, I anticipate that you will be seeing it soon." Lieutenant Kirk, countered with her own inquiry, "Captain, I have a question, how did I end up on the first shift bridge crew roster? Not that I'm not grateful, but I'm sure there should be quite a long line of hopefuls before me."

"Very direct aren't you Lieutenant?" the Captain responded.

"May I speak frankly, Captain?"

Intrigued, Picard replied, "By all means."

"Since leaving my mother's world, I have had to accept several facts: one – some people will question and doubt my relationship to my father, two – some people will assume that I receive undo favor because of I am a Kirk, and three – some people may grant me unearned favor because I am Kirk. I like to identify these people right away and then set the record straight that: Yes, I am Kirk's daughter, and I do not expect nor will I accept favors based on my family name – I am my own person, this is my life and career and I will build it myself. So, if being given the prime spot on your bridge crew is some effort at 'kindness', I'll save us both time right now and request that my permanent placement be in engineering."

Picard stared at the lieutenant taking a moment to really see the complete entity she was. He liked her fire and determination already, his original assessment was correct, she would be an interesting addition to his crew. He also noticed that she referred to her father as only Kirk, a coolly and detached statement of a fact. Then he calmly responded, "Quite simply you have arrived at an opportune time, as our former first shift pilot is currently taking a maternity leave. Actually your performance will be compared to two other candidates during your probation period."

Upon hearing the Captain's response, Lieutenant Kirk visibly relaxed. Picard continued, "Very impressive, especially in a new crewman...most would be too intimidated make such direct inquiries and statement to me within the first three minutes of meeting me."

Lieutenant Kirk's eyes grew wide and round, "Oh sir, I apologize...I didn't mean to..."

Doctor Crusher walked up at that moment and joined the captain and lieutenant, asking, "Is everything alright here?"

Lieutenant Kirk continued her fevered apology, "I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to... I just put my foot in my big mouth..."

In an act of kindness, Picard decided to throw the young lieutenant a life preserver, "Don't worry about it Lieutenant, the ability to deftly express one's self is a trait I value in my officers." Then he turned to the doctor and asked, "Are you ready?" At the doctor's nod, the captain excused himself and the doctor and they retired to a table.

As they walked away, Lieutenant Kirk mentally chided herself for being too outspoken. Even as her thoughts were in turmoil, she noticed the way Picard moved, his walk was sure and catlike, his silhouette revealing well-shaped shoulders that tapered nicely into what she could only describe as an excellent ass. Yes, her captain had a great ass.

* * *

As the event ended, Lieutenant Kirk took a moment to grab something to eat before returning 'home'. As she sat at the bar in Ten Forward, she thought about the events of the day and wondered what to expect in the days to come. In less than twenty-four hours, Shawnay had accomplished a number of firsts: she was posted to the Federation's flag ship, she was part of both the bridge crew and engineering crews first shift, and a man had caught her attention in a way no other man had, though many had tried – almost every male she encountered as a matter of fact.

The rich brogue of Captain Jean-Luc Picard's voice was the most captivating sound she had ever heard almost demonic in its pull. It was his voice alone that made her take a second look. Then a third and then a fourth. With each look her intrigue with and appreciation of what she saw deepened. The broad V-shape of his torso, tapering into a tight waist that met his fantastic derriere. Shawnay could not remember ever noticing much about the male form, it was mildly frustrating to be caught off by her sudden awareness of this one male, the captain of her new post.

This attraction was not good, as a romantic attachment to Captain Picard, or any captain, would absolutely ruin her and her career – too closely following in the disastrous footsteps of her mother.

Wasn't she the living embodiment of her mother's indiscretions with the most libidinous captain in Federation history? Hadn't she had to live through the snide remarks and endless stories of how her genius father knew only one true foil: _women_. Kirk was infamous for what was referred to as his 'secondary mission' to find and have a woman at every port.. As a captain, James T. Kirk had no equal, his leadership skills and proactive style opened new frontiers for the United Federation of Planets. History tended to overlook his indiscretions and cheerfully recorded his more valorous exploits, Shawnay had to live through his more damning ones – she was his most damning folly.

It had taken her a year to be accepted into Starfleet, even though her scores and application were exemplary, there was too much controversy over her parentage, no one believed she could really find a place in Starfleet. Many on the board of regents thought she was simply looking for a free ride on the Kirk name, not believing that she had any true value herself or a genuine desire to explore the galaxy.

One mistake in judgment or actions could undo all she had done to build a firm foundation of respect. So the pull she had felt shaking Picard's had could only be a cruel joke played by the universe.

Lieutenant Kirk sighed and rose from her seat at the bar and started for the door, it was time for some rest – both physically and mentally. As she exited Ten Forward, she found herself staring squarely into the chest of Commander Riker, as they collided with an 'oof'.

"Lieutenant, fancy meeting you again," Riker cheerfully greeted. "Leaving so soon?"

"Good evening Commander, yes it has been a long day and I was just about to turn in."

"What a shame," Riker intoned in his most charming demeanor, "I would have appreciated the opportunity to share a drink with you and talk for a while."

The flirtatious offer was subtle but clear, Lieutenant Kirk took a moment to make sure her body language in response to the offer belied nothing but fatigue – as she was not interested in angering or alienating her supervisor – only in discouraging him gently.

"Maybe another time? This day has been so stressful, I feel as if I am dead on my feet."

"Some other time then," Riker replied with a tone of genuine concern, Lieutenant Kirk was inwardly relieved that he had believed her so easily. With that, Commander Riker, ever the gentleman, stepped to the side and allowed Lieutenant Kirk to continue on her way.

* * *

Stardate 42557.7

Two weeks passed quickly for Lieutenant Kirk, she was able to find her niche easily switching between her duty stations. The first week, spending eight hours a day on the bridge hearing the Captain's heavenly voice was a distinct mix of pleasure and pain – but other than her duty shifts, she had no other interaction with the captain and was able to keep her feelings in check – she was hopeful they would pass in time. Off duty, her life was a little different, not having a replicator in her quarters meant she had to go to Ten Forward for all her meals – to all of the eager and available males (and a few females) it seemed as if she were making herself available for their advances.

There was no good response to the many offers of company, dinner, and holodeck adventures, simply because she was not interested in any of the requesters. Her best option was to eat alone and return to her quarters – very unappealing, considering her quarters. She had reached a stalemate with Counselor Troi and Ensign Victor Goslin.

Ensign Goslin was the administrator in charge of personnel quarters and followed Counselor Troi's suggestions to the letter. In fifteen days she had lodged more than ten requests for different quarters. Counselor Troi remained adamant that it was in everyone's best interest to have Lieutenant Kirk housed away from the general populace, until adequate control of her psi gifts could be verified. The problem with Counselor Troi's criteria for a move was that she was not able to find a way to adequately test Lieutenant Kirk's powers, as they exceeded the Federations knowledge base..

Lieutenant Kirk was becoming concerned that her entire three year posting would be spent in that cell and it was starting to make her cranky. Any days Ten Forward shut down before she was served, then she had to wait until the next meal. Always trying to eat a meal before the lounge closed added to the tension she felt from being constantly propositioned while there.

Today she was running a little behind leaving her post late because her replacement had a sick child and was late to the bridge. As she rushed to the turbo lift, her comm went off, "Captain Picard to Lieutenant Kirk."

"Go ahead, this is Lieutenant Kirk," she responded, her mind and actions still focused on getting to dinner timely.

"Lieutenant, please report to my ready room immediately."

"On my way sir." She responded as she accepted the fact she would have to wait for the lounge to open back up at breakfast. Then she turned on her heel and headed back to the bridge.

* * *

Please review!! Please, Please, Please!


	6. Chapter 8

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

* * *

**Kirkian Legacy**

"Come," Captain Picard's voice rang out. Lieutenant Kirk entered the room and assumed the 'at ease' position. Along with the captain, Counselor Troi and Admiral Colin Shatterly from Starbase F-19, their previous conversation dying out upon her entrance.

"Come in Lieutenant, please have a seat, we would like to discuss an assignment with you."

Lieutenant Kirk slid into the seat closest to the door and gave them her full attention.

"I assume that you are aware that Starfleet has been monitoring the activities of several courier and smuggler groups while you've been on board. That is because certain factions have come forward seeking to form a coalition. Should they be able to form an alliance, it would not only end hostilities in several corners of the galaxy, but they could then also be recognized as a governed body and apply for Federation membership," explained Captain Picard.

"Due to the long standing history of animosity amongst the factions, they have asked for the Federation to mediate," continued Admiral Shatterly. "Captain Picard to be exact. In a situation such as this, distrust is high each party is suspicious of the others and Starfleet. They've agreed to meet on Torrian, chosen for its difficulty to access – it is surrounded by three meteor fields making it only accessible by shuttle craft. That's where you come in, initially."

"Yes, the approach to the planet is treacherous to say the least, only the most highly skilled pilots can successfully navigate to the planet. We all agree that you would be the best choice for this task. Second since all sides will be limited to two delegates, their main negotiator and a second of their choice, you would serve a second function during the negotiations using your empathic abilities to aid me and to ensure that everyone deals honestly and forthrightly," finished Captain Picard, "in effect filling the same position as Counselor Troi."

Then Counselor Troi spoke up, "At this point, this is only a request and you are feel free to decline if you do not feel comfortable being as to use your psi talents in such a way. Also we would like for you to consider the difficulty of the task we are asking, group scanning can be difficult and painful without the proper preparation and training."

_When will she give it a rest?_, thought the lieutenant.

"Yes," Admiral Shatterly agreed, "feel free to accept or decline one or both of the tasks. This is totally voluntary, should you opt out of participating we have a second plan available to us and you can return to your normal schedule."

"The gathering is set to begin in three days, please take the next day to consider our request and then let me know your decision. That will give me enough time to implement our other plan if needed."

As Captain Picard finished speaking, Lieutenant Kirk took a deep breath and responded, "Thank you sir, but I will not need to consider your request. I accept."

Counselor Troi looked mildly shocked (again), while Captain Picard and Admiral Shatterly looked pleased and launched into explanations of the tasks before them.

* * *

**Stardate 42560.2**

As she eased the shuttle Galileo out of the shuttle bay, Lieutenant Kirk was nervous. Captain Picard sat beside her in the co-pilot's seat watching her expert handling of the controls. Passing through the meteor fields would take approximately seventeen hours. Navigating the first band of space debris would take just under three hours at impulse, then they would have to wait for an alignment window before entering the second band, and finally the third band would require a EMI filter to clear it and land on the planet.

It was a tense three hours negotiating the first band, Lieutenant Kirk remained focused on the task at hand, while Captain Picard quietly enjoyed a book. As they exited the field, Lieutenant Kirk initiated the autopilot to notify her when the alignment window as about to open. Then she rose to go to the rear and prepare lunch for herself.

"Captain," she inquired, "would you like anything while I'm in the back?"

Looking up slightly disorientated, Picard replied, "What? Oh, thank you Lieutenant, no."

Deciding a change of scenery would be good, Lieutenant Kirk decided to take advantage of the momentary break and sat down in the aft section to enjoy her lunch of tomato soup and half a ham sandwich. Three hours of intense concentration in silence had left her antsy and in need of distraction, speaking to the shuttle computer,"Computer play musical opera, Davani, level 2." In response to her command, the aft section was filled with the ambient lull of the opening aria of Angelo Enzitti's Davani opera.

"May I join you?" Picard asked.

"Yes, sir please do...Is the music to loud or distracting? I can turn it off if it is," stumbled the lieutenant.

"No, no, I am quite a fan of Enzitti's works, as a newer talent he has gained quite a following. I would not have expected his works to appeal to someone your age."

Lieutenant Kirk smiled, "I am a _little_ older than I look." She was gratified to receive a smile in return. Talking with him was so easy.

Picard walked to the replicator and prepared a cup of Earl Grey tea for himself, then decided to add a chef salad. Sitting down across from the lieutenant, he placed his book on the table.

"What are you reading?" she asked genuinely intrigued by the leather-bound tome.

"A Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens. Are you familiar with his works?"

"No, I'm still very new to earth-based literature. I love to read great epics and dramas, but I've never seen one in a covering such as that...is it difficult to read? Why do you have it in that form instead of on you PADD?"

Sensing her curiosity, Picard pushed the book across the table, "Go ahead give it a look, I find the written and bound word fascinating, preferring to read the works of great masters in their original form."

As she picked up the book, Picard saw her slowly draw her hands across the cover, seeking to know the full character of the leather, then opening the cover she smiled and ran her hand across the ink on the page. She lifted her gaze and met his eyes with a bright smile, then closed the book and brought it up to her face and inhaled deeply, a slight hum escaping as she exhaled – her joy with the experience abundantly evident.

Watching her, the way her hair swayed as she looked down then fell behind her shoulders as she again raised her gaze, Picard was entranced. She was undeniably the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen and not for any effort on her part. This was only the second time opportunity that Picard had had to behold the beauty up close. She attacked his senses in a myriad of small ways: the brightness of her eyes and smile, the way her hair skirted her jawline, the elegant and smooth arch of her neck, the long graceful legs that he watched her cross while on the bridge, the fullness of her bosom and the way it moved when she breathed.

She seemed to draw every available male on his crew, all of them younger than Picard and all of them eager to give chase in hopes of catching the prize. Everyone was aware of the offers she continually received, to Picard's knowledge there were no less than twenty pools taking bets on whom she would choose to bestow her favor upon. But as of yet, she could be seen daily in Ten Forward, listening to the offers of company and flattery, then politely declining and leaving the lounge as soon as her meal was complete. Her exodus was an event that every eye turned to behold, the soft swish and sway of her hips as she strode sensually from the room with relaxed shoulders.

Picard was aware that even Commander Riker had made several plays for her attention. If he were a gambling man, his money would be on Will Riker, his manner with women was unequaled on the ship. As it was, any number of his crew would trade their right arm to be confined with her on a shuttle craft for seventeen hours.

"I like this binding, can other works be replicated?" Lieutenant Kirk asked.

"Replicating books is too complicated for available replicator technology. Books are printed and bound in much the same process as in the twenty-first century. Collectors, like myself, custom order books from publishing houses on earth for private libraries."

"Does the Enterprise have a library with books?"

"No, to the best of my knowledge, I am the only person on board with a penchant for the written and bound word. They are quite expensive and Starfleet views them as highly wasteful, considering their size and content limitations."

"Oh," Lieutenant Kirk responded glumly, "I had never seen one before, but I guess it's okay."

"Its not like I don't have enough to keep me busy with two duty stations. I really don't need to find any new diversions," she added trying to lighten her disappointment.

"If you are interested, you are more than welcome to borrow from my collection," Picard offered before he knew the words were leaving his mouth. It was an automatic response to seeing her smile darken with disappointment.

Her smile flickered back and she replied, "Thank you sir, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Its no bother, a love of literature is to be encouraged," Picard said settling the issue. "Now Lieutenant, how are you settling into life aboard the Enterprise?"

Shawnay smiled and said, "Honestly?"

"Always."

"In general the Enterprise is everything I could have hoped it would be, the crew are knowledgeable and I am learning a lot. The only thing I would change...if I could... would be my quarters."

"Well, that is an unexpected surprise, most crewmen are extremely pleased with the Galaxy-class accommodations. May I ask what you were expecting?" the captain asked with a very serious look on his face.

"Oh no it's not what it sounds like!" the lieutenant said with a nervous giggle, realizing that the captain's pride had been pricked. Finally she collected herself enough to explain, "I am not commenting on the crew quarters, I am currently assigned to the transient guest areas."

Picard was aware that special short term quarters were located on decks fourteen and fifteen, but to the best of his knowledge they had never been used – he had never even been inside of one. Hearing one of his junior officers was quite a surprise. Picard did not like surprises in the running of his ship.

"Really, tell me more – I've never been inside of the short term cabins."

Trying to not sound like a complaining prima dona, Lieutenant Kirk tried to choose her words carefully, "Well, even though it is small I guess it meet most of my needs, I have a cot, a shower, sink and commode."

"I see and when you say small what do you mean exactly?"

"Um," she stuttered in a decreasing voice, "ten by fifteen feet."

"You know something about my ship that I do not. If I were reside in the transient quarters, what do you think would be the most important things to change to make them more closely meet expectations?"

"A replicator, if the cabin had a replicator, then I wouldn't have to get all of my meals in Ten Forward or worry about missing the open hours."

"Have you had trouble getting meals?" At the lieutenant's faint nod, Picard continued his inquiry, "May I assume that you brought your erroneous placement to the attention of Ensign Goslin?"

She nodded again. And Picard asked, "Did he provide a sound reason for keeping you in quarters below your rank and station?"

"To keep me separate from the general populace until control of my psi abilities is adequately verified," Lieutenant Kirk replied with her eyes on her plate.

"Adequately verified!" the captain was incensed to hear that someone dared to justify segregation of a member of his crew on a prejudice as old as psi ability. That type of thinking was almost as archaic as slavery. Psychics had been targets of hatred and fear because of their talents in the early twenty-second century. Every graduate of Starfleet was required to have completed a sensitivity course that included the history of psychics in the Federation. It was a vital and eye-opening course that tore down barriers and helped 'normals' and psychics live and work together.

"Lieutenant, let me assure you that this will be corrected immediately upon our return. You are a Federation Officer and as such guaranteed certain rights and privileges. It pains me to know what has been done to you." Then he reached out and took her hand in a comforting gesture.

"Captain, I really don't want to cause any trouble, I recognize I am not what most people expect. But I think that patience and persistence are the way to change their minds. I would be very grateful for new accommodations that included a replicator, but I would rather deal with the personal beliefs myself. If you get involved, I will never gain the respect of my crew mates."

"Are you sure that's what you really want?"

Lieutenant Kirk's nodded as the autopilot chimed the five minute warning of the alignment window.

They returned to the cockpit and prepared for the second leg of the journey. The remainder of the trip down to Torrian, Captain Picard and Lieutenant Kirk chatted about lighter topics, such as hobbies, family, music, and goals.

* * *

Please review!! Please, Please, Please!


	7. Chapter 9

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

* * *

**Kirkian Legacy**

Upon arrival, Captain Picard and Lieutenant Kirk were shown to a posh suite by the concierge, Mal Kappet, a small round humanoid male with pinched facial features and vibrant red hair that he kept pinned back at the nap of his neck. Mal reviewed with the captain the schedule of events for the next day, while Lieutenant Kirk inspected the area for surveillance equipment – discovering at the same time that the suite consisted of a large relaxation and dining area , two master bedrooms with en suite baths and sun room with a modest but inviting bubbling pool.

"Wills Captains Picards bes willings tos reviews thes meetings chambers?" inquired Mal with an air of high formality and great dignity. Lieutenant Kirk barely suppressed a giggle at the man's use of hanging 's', obviously a cultural distinction, but entertaining none the less.

At Captain Picard's nod affirmative, the small man opened the door with a flourish and preceded to lead them though an ornately decorated hall, that both Picard and Kirk noticed did not have windows or anterior doors. The hall ended at a grand archway, sealed with a forcefield. Upon approaching the arch, Mal turned to the captain and said, "Yous mays chooses thes entrys codes, ats anys times, its works ins tandems withs yours palms prints. Withouts boths, entrys ors exits wills nots bes possibles. Thes currents codes is twos-alphas-alphas-eights", with that Mal punched in the code, scanned his palm and entered the hall with Captain Picard and Lieutenant Kirk.

Torrian was known as the second best vacation and negotiation site, closely following Riesa. All on-world industries were optimized to support an ever growing customer base. The Torrian goal was to surpass Riesa as the number one vacation spot in two quadrants. The convention center that would house the courier negotiations was a huge circular hall, formally named Marot Haat, with acoustics that naturally enhanced and carried the voice of speakers located in key spots. Marot Haat offered the added security of shielded passageways that allowed delegates to travel unseen and unassaulted to and from their deluxe suites.

* * *

That night after they had retired to their respective rooms, Kirk lay restlessly on her bed, unable to sleep. Since boarding the Enterprise she had only being able to shower and that darn pool was calling to her need to submerge herself and indulge her amphibious needs. Glancing at the clock she saw that the conference would not start for another nine hours – plenty of time for a good soak.

In his room, Picard had finished a call to the Enterprise, and reviewing the dossiers of the attending delegates. As he settled down to enjoy some relaxation with his book, he thought about how he nicely a jacuzzi soak would go with his reading. Going into the main living area, he made himself a cup of tea and turned to the sun room. As the light of the three moons shown on the pool, Picard's breath was taken away by the sight of Lieutenant Kirk slipping silently in to the pool. Her smooth movements mimicked the very flow of the water, and Picard marveled at the fine arch of her back and the movement of her derriere as she lowered herself over the edge. And then she was gone.

Obviously, Kirk had the same idea as Picard. As he entered the sun room, he was greeted by the warm moist air from the heated pool. Peering into the bubbling water, he could just barely make out the silhouette of Kirk moving under the water at the far side of the pool. Not wishing to disturb her, Picard took a seat in a lounge chair and began to settle in with his book. Just as he found his place, the lieutenant broke the surface of the water and began floating on her back. As she lazed in the water, allowing the bubbles to carry her effortlessly, she noticed the captain's presence in the sun room.

Lieutenant Kirk stood up and apologized, "I'm sorry Captain, I hope I did not mean to monopolize the pool." Noting his attire, shorts and a robe, a towel thrown across the arm of his chair, she headed for the stairs and added, "I'll get out of your way and let you relax."

Picard quickly replied, "Please do not leave on my account, enjoy your swim."

"I do not think I can in good conscience. It is obvious that you intended to enjoy the pool, but aren't, that means you changed your plans for some reason – the only thing different in this sun room since we originally arrived is me. So obviously, my presence is a problem."

"Actually, Lieutenant, I simply did not want to disturb you." Picard returned, unable to miss the way the drops of water slide down the curve of her neck to her breast.

"Hmm, okay," Kirk said, "But there's still no reason for you to not enjoy the pool, it is more than large enough for two and I promise I don't bite." She had noticed the way he looked at her, she liked that.

It was definitely a challenge, one that Picard was sure he should ignore – but did not. He rose, removed his robe, then walked to the edge and stepped into the pool. Kirk's eye was captured by the way he carefully placed his book on the floor to keep it dry as he settled in. Kirk turned and dove beneath the water out of sight again. Finding himself effectively alone Picard grabbed the book and started reading as was his original plan. Lieutenant Kirk surfaced a few feet away from where Picard sat then took a seat across from him.

She watched him in silence and Picard could feel the weight of her gaze. "You've stopped swimming, are you sure I haven't disturbed you?"

"Actually, I was concerned that my swimming would disturb your reading, sitting in the pool is just as effective as swimming to my physiology."

"Why would you think it would bother me?"

"Basic male-female dynamics: the unfair advantage of having the opposite sex able to observe your body when you can not do the same. Guys do it to me all the time in engineering when I'm maintaining the lower relay panels – they stop and stare at my butt while I'm half inside a panel. I figured since I could see you clearly but you could not see me, I had an unfair advantage.

"Well Lieutenant, I find two things troubling about your statement, first finding out that my crew is behaving in such an unrefined manner."

Kirk giggled softly, "Don't worry about the crew, it's only really bad when their comments get loud. Even if you can stop them from looking and saying things, you can't stop them from thinking and feeling the way they do."

"And second, I had not even considered that you might be 'observing my body', until you made the statement."

Kirk tilted her head to the side and regarded the captain for a moment, the replied, "Really, because I've noticed the way you look at me..." as Picard opened his mouth to explain or protest, Kirk lifted her hand to stall him, "Don't say that you haven't – because you have. I've had enough practice to know when someone is '_appreciating_' my form."

"Lieutenant, I apologize if I have offended you..."

"No offense taken...I've often '_appreciated_' your form, that's why it's surprising that you did not think I was so doing now."

The captain had seen and heard many wondrous things in his time with Starfleet, but few things could be found as to make him blush as he did at her confession.

"Um, I'm sorry if I have offended you now, Captain. Open mouth insert foot, that's me."

The captain chuckled at the lieutenant's honesty, "Surprisingly, Lieutenant hearing that a beautiful young woman found me passingly interesting is not offensive."

Lieutenant Kirk continued, encouraged by the ease with which he handled her confession, "It's just that when we originally met you told me to communicate with you honestly. This is the first opportunity I've had to broach the subject: I've been wondering why every other available male has been trying tirelessly to get my attention, but not you." She splashed the water idly looking only at the ripples, "It's hard to understand, especially since your the first and only man I've ever been the slightest bit interested in."

Realizing what she had just said, it was now the lieutenant's turn to blush a lovely shade of beet red. She looked up at the captain surprised at just how forward her admission had been. Then she did the only sensible thing she could think of, she rose and moved towards the pool stairs.

"I apologize, that was totally inappropriate, I'll say good night now." With that the young woman hurried to her room and shut the door. A moment later, Picard saw the light blink out from under the door.

Picard placed his book back on the floor and thought deeply about the scene that had just taken place. _Curious_.

* * *

During the next three days of negotiations, Lieutenant Kirk proved to be a proficient diplomatic aid. Her telepathic skills helped Picard understand and unravel unspoken needs, fears and prejudices. She was professional and reserved, and her presence as the only female, a beautiful one at that, gave her noticeable favor with the delegates. Picard saw first hand that she had spoken the truth, every male there wanted to gain her attentions, but she gently turned away all advances. Her manner was such that though rejected, the men never became despondent, quite a few took it as a challenge and chased her with renewed vigor.

Picard while watching her explain to the Dorian delegate the Federation's expectations, Picard noticed the man's rapt expression and his willingness to do anything just to keep the lovely officer there focused only on him. Picard chuckled and thought, _This woman may just be the answer to universal peace_.

As they returned to the suite on the evening of the fourth day of negotiations, they both assumed what had become their pattern: Picard updated Starfleet while Kirk summarized the meeting and made technical changes to the draft document to reflect the day's work. Then they ate in silence, Picard started a new book and Kirk retired to her room.

After the first night at the pool, Lieutenant Kirk had only spoken to him after being spoken to and only looked him in the face when relating information about the mission. The amicable silence was grating his nerve and Picard could not figure out why. He refused to believe even for a moment, that the Lieutenant's comments from earlier that week could be anything more than trivial and passing. And the embarrassed lieutenant was saying nothing more that could further endanger her self-confidence.

As Picard mulled over the situation in his head, there was no logic. She was young, nubile, beautiful and had her pick of endless men that were her equal, why would she prefer him? While Picard was quite comfortable with who and what he was, he was no longer a strapping young buck. He felt vital and alive, but this woman could potentially live for centuries looking just as she does today. Not a very promising hope when he considered his own premature balding. Physically, he could not picture her perfection with him and then there was personalities to consider. Picard defined himself as a very private person, not given to shows of emotion, as a telepath, she specialized in emotions. He liked being a bachelor and had never desired a long term relationship – but a woman like that was not one you chased with short-term aspirations. She was one you chased only if you intended to keep her, something so few of the eager youths throwing themselves at her recognized.

Allowing her fascination to continue would be like taking advantage of a teen-ager, but why couldn't he just accept his decision and do his job? For the last three nights, Picard had tossed and turned, replaying the pool scene in his head, thinking of all the ways it could have ended – if he'd just chosen to say to hell with his insecurities. He could not convince himself to accept things as they were, but he did not think he could do what was needed to change things.

Lieutenant Kirk peeked out of her door, "Would you mind if I went for a swim, sir?"

"Hm? Of course that will be fine Lieutenant, but please join me first. I think we need to talk," the captain's request carried the weight of an order though phrased as something to be done at her discretion.

As Kirk took a seat on a settee, Picard began, "I am concerned about how things have been going since the other day. I appreciate that you may think you have some feelings for me, maybe you're looking for something safe. But with time this will pass, many a young officer has had a crush of sorts on older settled officers, you are not the first. I understand these things and you shouldn't feel so embarrassed as to be uncomfortable working with me. Someday when you have found the man of your dreams, you'll look back on this a laugh, seeing it for what it really is – just a passing fancy."

The lieutenant's face had been down but when she looked up at the captain after he finished speaking, the look was full of ire.

"You insipidly arrogant male! I don't know whether to laugh in your face or slap it!!"

Shocked, Picard thinking to soothe her, Picard began, "Lieutenant, I only want to make things-"

"Shut up!" Lieutenant Kirk snapped, cutting him off before he could 'help' anymore.

"Lieutenant!" Picard interjected, very few people spoke to him in that manner and got away with it.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Shut up sir!!," she yelled this time jumping to her feet and stomping towards him her finger in his face.

"Aghh!, I am not some moon-eyed child, that you need to handle with kid gloves!" she raged. "I do not have a 'crush' on you! And if that's what you think then you are a fool!"

"I never meant to imply anything of the sort. It's just that the way you stopped talking and hid yourself away in your quarters, I thought I had embarrassed you, albeit unintentionally." admitted Picard well chagrined but attempting to calm the situation.

Stepping back and plopping onto a couch, Kirk looked back at Picard and continued, having released the largest portion of her irritation. "You made it clear that you are not attracted to me, I was just giving you space so that you wouldn't feel I was pressuring you. I was fully aware of the risk of revealing my feelings to you and as such prepared to accept your possible rejection."

"Lieutenant, its just that I think that you should probably focus your attention on finding a younger man."

"Please do not insult me by reading that stupid Starfleet EEY jargon and thinking that I am only as emotionally mature as some twenty-eight year, I'm already more mature than my own mother." Casting her gaze to the floor, Kirk continued, "You are an established and respected Starfleet officer. I fully understand that you would not want to be associated with James T. Kirk's bastard daughter. Most of Starfleet is betting that I'll turn out to be the worst possible combination of my parents – insubstantial, promiscuous, and clueless. Hell, I'm a cosmic joke -it pretty much guarantees that I'll spend my career alone. But I'm human, I still secretly hope there's someone out there for me. You never know unless you try, right? But now I know, and I'm going on with my life."

"Lieutenant," Picard interrupted briskly, "now it is time for you to listen to me." The firmness of his tone reminding her of their relative positions. "Please refrain from assuming or associating my actions with the foolish prejudices of others. At no time have I ever equated you with being 'Kirk's bastard daughter' nor anything else like a 'cosmic joke'. You really don't use your talents to run randomly through the minds of others do you? If you did it would be impossible for you to think such ludicrous things. I'm sure Counselor Troi will be greatly relieved."

"I'm so-," Kirk began, but Picard silenced her with a look.

"Lieutenant Kirk, yes, you are very beautiful and I can admit I am more attracted than I am comfortable with. But, my first and foremost commitment is to my ship and crew, I have no room for a personal life that would take away from the Enterprise." Pacing slowly across the room, Picard straightened his jacket and continued, "I choose to live a very private life, and I do not get involved in relationships with my crew. That being said, I'm sure there's some lucky man out there for you, someone who's a better fit than I could ever be, someone younger, looking for a wife and family – those are things I have never wanted and could never give."

While talking, Picard had taken a seat on the same couch as Lieutenant Kirk, his goal to diffuse the situation, speaking calmly in a non accusatory voice. When he touched her hand in an act of comfort his plan fell to pieces. His experience with telepaths was primarily with Counselor Troi, a level ten psi – touching Troi was never a problem. Touching Lieutenant Kirk was a completely unexpected experience that could only be explained as setting loose a wildly raging river. Instantly their minds and emotions merged with the force of a tidal wave overloading all conscious thought and sending them swirling into darkness.

* * *

**Please review!! Please, Please, Please**!


	8. Chapter 10

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

* * *

**Kirkian Legacy**

**Stardate 42564.9**

Lieutenant Kirk came to with a mass of foreign images swirling in her mind and a pounding headache. Beside her, she heard someone stirring to life with a moan, echoing her own discomfort.

Picard slowly lifted his head from the back of the couch, trying desperately to clear his mind of a collage of pictures and feelings. "What the hell was that?" he inquired tersely.

Lieutenant Kirk lifted her aching head and peered at her captain and replied weakly, "I don't know, I didn't do it...I don't think I did at least." The chaos in her mind continued to swirl, interrupted by momentary points of clarity. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," Picard replied as he righted himself on the couch. Looking at his position, he found that he was still touching Lieutenant Kirk's hand and slowly moved it back to his own lap. He noticed that he had a dull thud in his head but it was quickly receding. Risking a glance at the clock, he saw that they had only been unconscious for a few minutes.

"_Oh my god, that was a psychic backlash! But why? How?_" Lieutenant Kirk thought as the pictures, sounds and feelings continued to dance before her. She realized that the images were not her own, but from Picard's mind.

"I'm sure I don't know, Lieutenant. That is your area of expertise. But what is a psychic backlash?" Picard answered her unspoken question with a question of his own, while rubbing his temples to ease away the last echoes of pain.

"You heard me?" came Lieutenant Kirk's shocked reply.

"Of course I heard you, my hearing is fine."

"But I didn't say that, I thought it." As a test, Lieutenant Kirk thought, pointedly, "_Can you hear me now?_"

Captain Picard looked into the young officer's face, this time he had heard the difference between her spoken words and thoughts quite clearly. "Yes, yes I can," came his slow and somewhat disbelieving reply.

* * *

**Stardate 42565.4**

Normalcy, that's what Lieutenant Kirk was striving for as she listened to the Vekete delegate's requirements for the agreement. More correctly, as she tried to listen, but the throbbing pain behind her eyes had not ceased since the backlash, so Kirk suffered silently hoping no one could tell. The captain was another case all together, being slightly distracted by the presence of her thoughts in his mind, but as far as Kirk could tell at least he was pain free.

Proof of the link was evident by the way Picard would occasionally look her way at the same time as a surge of pain would strike her forehead. Picard tried to focus on mediating the ratification plan for the coalition agreement, but Lieutenant Kirk's discomfort prevented him from concentrating fully. They had spent hours trying to understand what had transpired, only to end with no real answers. It seemed that the situation was not controlled by Lieutenant Kirk, as she was still able use her telepathic and empathic skills or turn them off at will, but Picard could not divest himself from her consciousness. No matter how Lieutenant Kirk had tried, she could not shut down the mental connection that allowed Picard to freely navigate her thoughts.

Sitting at her console, working through the pain, Kirk was shocked when suddenly three bright red drops splashed on her I/O pad. Staring at the liquid, her thoughts were sluggish and she did not process what was happening until she felt the warm touch of liquid roll down her lip ending in two more drops to the pad. Kirk stood calmly and slowly, to not draw attention to herself and said in a staid tone, "I think I'll return to my quarters, I'm not feeling well," while trying to cover her nose and mouth nonchalantly.

Mid-way across the room, another pain spike through her head and the slow dripping of her life essence became a constant trickle. Having sensed her pain, Picard looked up to see Lieutenant Kirk moving shakily towards the corridor. Concerned he excused himself and rose to follow her. As she stopped at the access panel, Lieutenant Kirk leaned against the wall while inputing the code. When the forcefield dropped, she did not walk into the hallway, but weaved and Picard could sense her departure from consciousness even before her form slumped forward.

Picard arrived at her side in time to guide her falling form into the hallway then sweep her up into his arms and carry her to the suite. Picard noticed immediately that for the first time in hours he could not sense pain emanating from her. When her head fell to the side, Picard could clearly see the paleness of her skin stained by the blood from her nose. In the suite, Captain Picard gently laid her on her bed, but before he could return with a cool towel, Lieutenant Kirk was beginning to rouse.

As Picard sat on the edge of her bed, offering her the towel, Kirk was horribly embarrassed by being in such a position of weakness before him.

Sensing her feelings and concern, Picard smiled and said in a very tender tone, "Lieutenant, it's alright, you needn't be ashamed. I, for one, am just glad that you are all right. I'll go and summon a med tech to check you out."

"Um, sir, I'd rather you didn't...I'm feeling much better. Plus I'm very uncomfortable with strange doctors."

"Ah, well yes Lieutenant, I'm glad to hear that but just the same, I think it best we get a second opinion. We already know that this is not an ordinary circumstance."

"Sir, please," Kirk said in a weak voice, "it's more than discomfort...I don't think I could handle any more psychic intrusions right now...all of my energy is focused towards you...that's what was wrong in the hall, too many inputs and emotions. Please don't ask me to submit to an exam right now, it would be very painful."

Concerned, Picard nodded and backed away from the lieutenant, "Uh hmm, I am very sorry for that. Well then I'll just leave you alone, so that you can rest."

As he turned and headed for the door, Lieutenant Kirk winced in pain as she realized how her admission had hurt the captain. At the same time, Captain Picard felt her pain and wished for the thousandth time that day that he knew how to stop hurting her.

"Captain," Kirk mumbled through the pain, "don't feel bad...I'm pretty sure this is all my fault, not yours."

Turning slightly, Picard said over his shoulder, "Let's not worry about that now, but you should rest so you can feel better."

Before he could step out the door, Lieutenant Kirk, called out, "Please stay, I don't want to be alone."

"Lieutenant we both know that my presence is hurting you. I think that distance is the best option right now."

"I've been thinking about that...it's painful trying to block you out and fortify my mental shields. But it's not working and I think that my fighting to close the link is what is causing the pain."

"If that is so, how do we close the link?" asked Picard, intrigued by Kirk's theory.

"What if I just stopped...stopped fighting and stopped trying to push you out..."

"Lieutenant, I'm no specialist on psychic phenomenon but couldn't that also destroy your mind?"

"Captain, all truth is parallel, just as its better to go with a raging river than to try to go against it, I'm hoping it's easier to allow you access than to keep you out. Because the truth is sooner or later something will have to give and I just don't see any other options."

"Okay for now I agree, continue...," said Picard.

"For my plan to work, I will need your permission – releasing my shields with you linked to my mind will cause a flood of information and emotions. Normally it is a state only accessible by close familial ties or mates. I can't say for sure if this will be just a one way transfer or two way"

"Do you feel confident that this could remedy the situation?" Picard asked.

"I think that I...we have nothing to lose. You already have access to surface thoughts and emotions. What I'm really blocking are memories and core thoughts and feelings. To stop would give you intimate knowledge of who I am and how I feel. But maybe, just maybe after the pain is gone, we can work together to close the link. "

"Okay, how do we proceed?"

"There is nothing really for you to do. If you start to feel pain or any adverse response tell me immediately, I will have to lower my shields gradually, like taking down a brick wall. It may get worse for me before it gets better and if this goes bad, I may go into convulsions or a coma – but if that happens don't let anyone touch me unless I'm unconscious. The added psychic input could be maddening and I'd appreciate not being awake for something like that," the lieutenant finished with a half-hearted smile.

"Is there anyway to make you more comfortable while you do this?"

The lieutenant thought for a moment and then replied with a blush, "It's sort of embarrassing to ask, but you'll know everything about me in a few minutes anyway, so I might as well ask: Would you read to me?"

Perplexed, Picard repeated back, "Read to you?"

"Yes, your voice is very...soothing," Lieutenant Kirk admitted.

Picard consented, "Ah, well yes," just as the the thought '_and sexy_' passed in his mind. He looked at Lieutenant Kirk to see her beet-red face.

"You heard that didn't you?" she said highly embarrassed.

"Ah, yes," Picard said leaving the room to retrieve a book. Lieutenant Kirk never saw the blush that covered his cheeks as well.

Returning to her room, Picard moved a chair to sit beside her bed, settled himself in and said, "Shall we begin?"

At the lieutenant's nod Picard began to read, "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times..."

* * *

**Stardate 42566.4**

Seven hours later the first part was over, Lieutenant Kirk no longer had the searing pain behind her eyes, but her mind, her being was no longer hers alone. Yet to be done was the closing of the link, but both she and Captain Picard were both exhausted from the removal of the barriers, Picard retired to his room and Kirk was asleep within seconds of his leaving.

Though they were separated by walls Picard knew everything the lieutenant felt or thought, he slept peacefully the night through knowing she was well and pain-free. Captain Picard awoke first in the morning, and his first thought or the continuation of his awareness from sleep, was that she was still sleeping peacefully. During the time alone, he began to sort through the information that inundated his mind.

Expect the unexpected, that is the Starfleet way, but it could not have prepared Picard for this experience. He was not expecting to feel her so completely – her wants, desires and needs. He could see the memory of her drab, depressing cabin and feel the loneliness it evoked. He could see her memories of her would-be suitors and feel her desire to be kind and her certainty that she could never seriously consider any of them. It was like he had known her all of her life, he could feel himself slipping easily through her mind and soul. What was most surprising was her awareness of time, the passing of almost a century alone.

Having always been a private person, Picard was not trying to invade her mind, but he also could not find a way to free himself from it. As he reflected on the vulnerable position the lieutenant was in, he thought of all the the memories and thoughts he had that he would not want someone to be able to freely access, special memories of lifetime milestones: his first kiss, the first time he made love, his first love, and the death of his parents. No sooner had he had the thought then he knew the answer to these questions bidden or not. She had never known a lover, a kiss or love. In a heartbeat, Picard knew the conflicting feelings of anger and emptiness she felt towards the father she never had the chance to know. And then loneliness again at being so far from home, and a well hidden feeling of remorse because she knew she could never fit in or stay there.

Desperately trying to separate himself from Lieutenant Kirk's sleeping mind, Picard began reviewing the final codicils of the draft version of the agreement. With any luck they could wrap things up and be back aboard the Enterprise in two more days.

Just before 0700, Picard felt the lieutenant stirring, again marveling at how he could be cognitively aware of her presence and status without trying. He new instantly that she had rested well and was no longer in pain. He also knew that she urgently wanted him separated from her mind and memories. Just that small quiver of fear flooded his mind with all the thoughts she would love to be hidden from him. Without thinking, Picard allowed a smile to cross his face when he learned that she enjoyed viewing his derriere, her exact thought was _'nice ass'_.

As Lieutenant Kirk entered the room and saw Picard's smile, she grumbled, "Now you know why we do not help other races develop their psi talents – if the talents develop unnaturally, they are hard to control."

"Do you mean to say that Nivians have a means for accessing the psi potential in other races?" Picard asked in response to her statement.

"Yes, most humanoid species have the capability but it is undeveloped." Lieutenant Kirk explained, as she obtained her breakfast from the food slot, "Mostly what they lack is the know-how to access and control that portion of the brain and a motivator. These are things my mother's people give their children while still in the womb. It's also the reason the number of psychics is increasing."

Picard joined her at the table finishing his quickly cooling cup of tea, "What is a 'motivator'?"

"It is a driving, unignorable force, such as self preservation or species propagation."

"Fascinating...was this true for your mother's people also?"

Lieutenant Kirk simply nodded her assent, her mouth full of yogurt. After she swallowed she continued,"Species survival, spending large portions of time underwater means that you cannot communicate verbally unless very close. The first links were between mates a way to claim and communicate. Then the links grew to include families, sort of mental leashes for the kids."

"So then, your high level psychic abilities were just a part of you natural adaptation to your surroundings? Very interesting, in Starfleet, the widely held belief is that those talents are based upon unique genetic codings, hence the reason only some people and some races have the ability."

"If that were true then I wouldn't be human, would I? But on a genetic level I'm the same as you. You could just think of my genetics of being 500 generations ahead of the 'norm' but still human." With that Lieutenant Kirk finished her breakfast. Both she and the captain gave a quick nod and headed for the door.

* * *

Lieutenant Kirk had been anxiously awaiting the end of the day so that she could focus her energies on breaking the link with Captain Picard. It's hard enough to be attracted to someone, without them knowing your every thought and feeling. Her nerves and patience were at an end, knowing he caught every errant thought she had about him. Even worse, he knew it was upsetting her, there was no way to hide it.

Lieutenant Kirk had managed to make it through the day, completing her tasks while fending off the advances of Darmol Vo of the Vekete delegation. Darmol Vo was the long time leader of a group of smugglers collectively known as the Vekete. The Vekete were known for their rather roguish attitude of taking what they wanted. Vo had assumed the position of Darmol by challenging and defeating four other powerful smugglers – he had lead for the better part of a decade and was known for his iron fist. Vo was not what one would consider handsome, being a bulky, sweaty man with a thick neck, shaggy head of hair, and bad manners, but what he lacked in comeliness, he more than made up for in confidence – viewing himself as irresistible to all females. He was not taking no for an answer. Vo's attempts to romance her had advanced to offers to join him for a vacation once the negotiation was ended.

Having finally completed an acceptable draft agreement, Captain Picard signaled the end of the negotiation phase and invited the delegates to return the next afternoon to sign the final document. As he bid good night to several of the delegates, he was surprised by the sudden feeling of shock tinged with fear coming from Lieutenant Kirk. Trying to remain calm and polite, Picard gazed around the room, continuing chatting as he located the lieutenant. He spotted her in a far corner of the hall, attempting to back away from Darmol Vo, the man had hold of one of her wrist and it was obvious that Lieutenant Kirk had not invited the contact.

Excusing himself, Picard strode purposely towards the pair, he asked mentally, '_Is everything okay?_'

Lieutenant Kirk responded with a strident, '_No_!' and the look on her face echoed her dismay,_ 'but it's nothing breaking his nose won't fix'_.

"Ah hm," Picard announced his presence by clearing his throat from behind Vo. "Lieutenant are you ready to leave?"

"Yes sir." Kirk replied tersely, trying desperately, although unsuccessfully, to remove herself from Vo's grip. Leveling her gaze at the Darmol, Lieutenant Kirk spat through clenched teeth, "Please release my arm."

"Now don't be like that little cat. I've mad you a very generous offer," oiled Vo, in such a way as to make Kirk's skin crawl. Turning to look at Captain Picard with disdain, Vo sneered, "Away with you Picard! This is between me and the woman. I have waited long enough, I'll not be teased by the likes of her."

As Vo tightened his grip and began twisting her arm, Lieutenant Kirk winced in pain, reading herself to apply a palm strike to break his nose. Before she could strike, Picard reached out, grabbed Vo's ear in one hand and twisted, then he calmly said, "Darmol Vo, my Lieutenant has asked you to release her and she has clearly and repeatedly expressed that she is not interested in your offers. You WILL respect that or relations between you and I will become decidedly less friendly."

* * *

**Please review!! Please, Please, Please!**


	9. Chapter 11

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

* * *

**Kirkian Legacy**

Walking through the corridor towards the suite both Captain Picard and Lieutenant Kirk were silent, neither knowing what to say. Picard was thoroughly confused by his behavior, he rarely got physical, preferring to solve problem diplomatically with words. His actions with Darmol Vo had been faster than thought and completely instinctual – this link must be affecting him more than he realized. He thought to himself, surely the stress of the additional thoughts and feelings from Lieutenant Kirk was making him defensive. He had seen her plan of action in his mind, but it had been important...vital that he impress upon the Darmol that she was protected. Even as he sorted through his own thoughts, he was well aware of the lieutenant's inner turmoil.

Lieutenant Kirk walked a few steps behind the captain, caught up in her thoughts. She was thankful for the captain's assistance but bewildered by it – she could have handled the situation, did he feel she would have been a risk to the tenuously formed agreement? She wanted to thank him for his aid, but she could sense the maelstrom of emotions flowing from him, he was upset and mildly shocked. Lieutenant Kirk did not need to read his thoughts to know that his distress was her fault. She had never seen the captain upset before and was at a total loss of how to handle it or behave so as not to worsen the situation.

Ever the gentleman, Picard spoke first, "Lieutenant Kirk, I apologize if my actions back in the hall were presumptuous. I did not mean to overstep you, I know that you are capable of handling men like Darmol Vo."

_Always the mediator_, Kirk thought, then replied, "No problem sir, I actually am grateful for your help. Maybe now Vo will stop his relentless chasing. Shall we work on closing the link after dinner or before, sir?"

"Um, how about after."

* * *

"I've never done this before so I cannot guarantee success on the first try. I know that all links can be broken, but some are easier than others," Lieutenant Kirk explained to the captain after dinner. "First I will share the knowledge of how to build mental barriers, then we'll work backwards, trying to find the weakest point in the link. Hopefully a weak spot will be relativity easy to find since our link was the result of a backlash and not intentionally created."

"Lieutenant, a question before we start: why and how would you 'create' a link? I thought you said that parents are connected to their offspring from the womb."

"Um, well, normally mates create links," Lieutenant Kirk replied as she felt her cheeks turning red with the embarrassment of revealing her culture's secrets. It binds them together intimately since they do not have a familial bond when they first come together. It is through a created link between two parents that allows fathers link with their offspring. Mothers do not need to create a link, it builds as the child develops inside them. In a way, the father 'piggybacks' into the mind of his child so that the child always know him."

"Very interesting. So families on your world share complete awareness of each other all the time...I would think that would be maddening." At the look on Lieutenant Kirk's face, Picard quickly added, "I mean in respect to a loss of privacy, as a teenager there were a great many thoughts I did not want my parents to know – puberty is a very emotional time."

"Originally parents have full access into their offspring, while progeny have limited access to their parents. Then the link between parents and siblings changes at puberty. Nature has a way planning for these types of things, because if you think about it, the species would die out from embarrassment if teens couldn't have emotionally privacy," replied Lieutenant Kirk with a smile. "As a teen you become able to block out access to your mind and emotions, communication is by choice."

"Okay, so now that I understand more about this mental link, I have to ask you a delicate question: why are we in a mating link?" Picard asked gently, watching the lieutenant's face intently.

"I really don't know. I consider us 'friendly' but that's a long way from the level of intimacy this link allows. I am pretty sure it was not consciously done by either of us, but I'm still not sure what initiated it."

"Either of us? Why would you include me in searching for the answer, I am not a telepath."

"I'm sorry captain, I forgot to mention that mating links are always initiated by males, sort of a territorial response based on testosterone. I lack the hormones to initiate the link. Also, were this a true mating link, it would be a bi-directional connection – I have never been in your mind as you are in mine."

The truth of her words echoed in her thoughts and emotions, her frank and honest response astonished Picard. He had forgotten that the link flowed into her mind and not in both directions. It had never occurred to him that he could have pressed his way into Kirk's mind.

"I'm very sorry, Lieutenant...I had no idea..." Picard stammered.

"Sir, don't – there's no need for apologies. Even if I cannot initiate a link, I think I am responsible in some way because of our sustained close proximity. We've been in continuous close proximity for six days now. Now that I think about it, this may also be the reason for your rather forceful response to Darmol Vo." Lieutenant Kirk finished speaking with a far away look, then said softly, "I would greatly appreciate if we do not have to make this a part of the mission log or report it to Dr. Crusher or Counselor Troi, the specifics of Nivian capabilities are something that I was charged with keeping 'private' when I moved to Earth."

Feeling the depth of her words, Picard began to sense how much the last two days had cost her. The lieutenant had managed to continue her duties through pain and emotional vulnerability that would have debilitated a lesser person. Picard found himself feeling a profound sense of respect and admiration for Lieutenant Kirk. Throughout the entire ordeal, the Lieutenant, though able to access his consciousness had not invaded his privacy, he wished that he could say the same. Picard truly wished that he could forget all that he had learned and felt, he wished for an opportunity to give back that which he'd taken.

"Yes, I completely understand. I think the situation merits respecting your cultural privacy. Thank you for sharing so candidly."

"Shall we begin sir?"

To this Picard gave a brisk nod and Lieutenant Kirk placed her hand to the side of his face and began sharing her knowledge.

* * *

Though the process was mentally draining on both, Captain Picard proved to be a quick and able study, acquiring the knowledge to build barriers from Lieutenant Kirk in less than two hours.

"If you wish we can press on sir and start to examine the link for weak area," Lieutenant Kirk offered as she removed her hand from Captain Picard's face.

Picard saw instantly that her offer was half-hearted, like him, she needed a chance to rest before pushing herself any farther. The mental twinges of pain he felt radiating from her were concerning to Picard, he didn't want her to over exert herself for him. Throughout the situation, he had been the least effected of the two.

"Lieutenant, we both know that a break is needed. Please don't try to overextend yourself on my account. You should go and take a rest. We can continue in the morning."

"But-"

"No buts Lieutenant, that's an order. Besides I can use the free time to finalize the coalition agreement for presentation at tomorrow's meeting. So good night." Picard said with a tone of finality that would permit no argument.

Picard spent the next three ours working on the coalition charter and updating the Enterprise on the mission status. When finished, he retired to his room with a book, intent on enjoying a few chapters before going to sleep. Without realizing it, he grabbed 'A Tale of Two Cities' the book he had been reading to Lieutenant Kirk the previous night. Opening the book to where he left off, sent his thoughts to her and the still open link. He could feel the fatigue flowing out of her body with each breath and a profound sense of peace. Picard marveled that she could be at ease knowing that a virtual stranger was freely running around her mind, he unconsciously asked, '_why_.' the question instantly transmitted to Lieutenant Kirk.

Her mind was perfectly able to answer while yet asleep: _'You won't hurt me. Safe with you, you protected me.'_

* * *

**Stardate 42567.3**

Lieutenant Kirk arose early the next morning feeling much more invigorated than she had in three days. After dressing and going into the living area, she found that the Captain had not yet. She decided to prepare her breakfast, then included breakfast for Captain Picard.

Just as she set the cream on the table, Captain Picard emerged from his room. With a look of surprise, Picard took in the table setting that included his favorite breakfasts, tea, toast and eggs over-easy.

"Good morning Lieutenant. And thank you for breakfast, you really didn't have to," said Picard as he joined Kirk at the small dining area.

Kirk responded, "It was nothing sir, it will allow us more time to work on closing the link if we are both ready to start at the same time."

"Lieutenant, may I ask you a rather personal question?"

Looking up from her waffles, Lieutenant Kirk, "Um, sure sir, if I can I will answer, but you know you don't have to actually ask me...the link is still active, you can know the answer to anything I know without asking."

The solemness of her look as she answered shook Picard to his core. She continually amazed him at her acceptance of his presence in her mind.

"Um, well, be that as it may, I would feel better if I asked and gave you the opportunity to answer or tell me that you don't want to answer. I am not comfortable with being in this position of power over you. How do you accept it so well? Having a virtual stranger meandering through your innermost being...I would be furious, it feels like I am violating you."

Setting down her fork, Kirk asked, "I can answer that question best mind to mind, may I have your permission to enter your mind? I promise I will not invade your privacy, only show you my answer."

Upon Picard's affirmative nod, Kirk reached across the table and laid her hand on his chest over his heart. In the space of two heart beats, Picard learned that there were depths to the lieutenant that he had not begun to suspect.

For the first time Kirk freely shared the depth of her feelings for Picard, the many little things that attracted her, the aspects of his character that left her speechless and proud to serve under him, the depth of her feelings that went far beyond a crush or fascination. Then Picard saw the flow of her life, set apart and different – the battles she'd fought, then the acceptance and belief in her he had expressed.

As she shared images and feelings, tears began to flow freely from her eyes. She could not find the words to convey that he'd won not only her loyalty, but her love. He felt the truth of her words from three days prior, she accepted that he did not share her feelings, but that did not change her own – and in no way could she be mad or blame him for their situation. Her main concern was to unburden him of what she felt he viewed as a personal invasion. Kirk held back nothing, the feelings had existed in her since the inception of the link, but without a conscious flow as to allow them to tell the whole story. It was not until she sought a way to explain – to relieve the captain of his erroneous conclusion – that Lieutenant Kirk dared to face her raw emotions and deal with them.

When she finished, she removed her hand and closed her eyes, steeling herself to say the words she needed to express.

"Sir, I know who I am and what I am," she began, "I always knew that there was almost no chance I'd ever find a companion. There are things I could never offer a mate, I don't know how long I'll live, and I could potentially have children with my genetics making them outsiders too. I have always avoided advances from men, in truth it was easy as none interested me until you. You seemed to like me, or maybe it was just my blind hope, but I let myself veer off the path I knew best for me. But I never should have said anything to you, I believe that's why I believe that I am in some way partly responsible for the strange situation we are in, and for that I am so sorry. I never meant to pull you into my world.

Finished speaking, Lieutenant Kirk lowered her head back to her plate, not looking at Picard, and pushed the cold remains of her breakfast around the plate, waiting for Picard's response. Picard continued to sit across from Kirk, stunned. Amazed at how one woman had the ability to repeatedly leave him speechless he said nothing but stared at her in silence.

Her tears had not stopped flowing, but she made no sounds to accompany her grief. As the seconds turned into minutes, her fear grew and she knew there was only one thing she could do. So quietly, Kirk said the only thing she knew would bring closure to the situation, "I will request a transfer upon returning to the Enterprise so that I won't be a burden to you."

Then rising from the table she disposed of her plate, and with her back to Picard, she said, "If you'll allow me a few minutes to collect myself, I'll be ready to work on closing the link."

As she turned and headed for her room, Picard rose from his chair, his hands in fists at his side, "Lieutenant!" he said in growl.

She turned to face him, tears still streaming down her face, Picard could only read despair and pain as she struggled to find her voice and respond, "Yes, sir."

Stalking angrily across the room, Picard stopped in front of her, then in a steely voice he rarely used with his officers, he ground out, "You will do no such thing." Then he grabbed her arms, pulling her to him and claimed her mouth in a kiss.


	10. Chapter 12

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

* * *

**Kirkian Legacy**

Instantly, Lieutenant Kirk returned Picard's kiss, savoring the feel of his lips and the feel of their bodies pressed together. As they kissed she wondered why he was doing this, he didn't have feelings like this for her, realizing this she pulled away, placing her hands on his chest pushing him away.

As the kiss ended, Kirk looked at him, her sadness replaced with ire, "I don't want your pity!" her voice trembling.

Picard again closed the distance between them, his voice deep with emotion and said, "There is no pity here and if you'd take one moment to use your God given gift you'd know that." Upon hearing that Lieutenant Kirk started to speak again, but Captain Picard silenced her with a second kiss as he wordlessly invited her into his mind. That's when Picard understood just how inadequate words were for a telepath to express hope, fear and love.

When Picard released their kiss, Kirk was unable to find her breath or thoughts. Though the kiss had ended, he had not loosened his hold upon Lieutenant Kirk. In a voice as soft as a caress, Picard confessed gently into her ear, "I have been falling in love with you since the first moment I saw you. I never believed you would actually feel the same. I didn't want to accept my own feelings...I've never really learned how to be in a relationship, but the thought of you leaving now, both terrifies and angers me."

Tears began to roll from Kirk's eyes anew, as she replied, "Don't...don't say these things to me, if you don't mean them."

Gently Picard placed his hand on her chin and tipped her face up until he was looking in her eyes. "You know what I'm saying is true and if you can put up with an old fool who doesn't know a good thing when he finds it, I want you to stay."

Lieutenant managing a weak smile, said, "Hey, I'm older than you," then she leaned in and kissed the man of her dreams.

* * *

**Stardate 42567.7**

They spent the morning lost in making out like teenagers, something Picard never saw himself doing – throwing aside caution and following his emotions. Somehow the two managed to separate themselves in time to prepare for the signing of the coalition agreement that afternoon. With their shared task completed, all parties had exited the hall to make preparations to return to their respective vessels.

Having vacated the suite and thanked Mal Kappet for his exceptional service, Captain Picard and Lieutenant Kirk boarded the Galileo and began the seventeen hour journey back to the Enterprise. As they arrived at the first band, Lieutenant Kirk found that they had just missed an access window, the next window would emerge in four hours. Lieutenant Kirk initiated autopilot and left the cockpit to join the captain.

"Sir, we will have to wait another four hours, the delays with Mal Kappet made us miss the last window," Kirk informed Captain Picard as she entered the aft section.

Picard looked up from his communique and smiled at the lovely lieutenant and said, "You know when we are alone, you can call me Jean-Luc." Then he motioned for her to join him and he handed her a bottle of water.

Lieutenant Kirk chose a seat on the bench across from him. With a shy smile, she replied, "Okay...thank you Jean-Luc."

As she settled in, Picard broached the subject of their new relationship, "Shawnay...is it okay that I call you by your first name?"

At the lieutenant's nod, Picard continued, a smile creeping onto his face, "Shawnay, I know that this is your first relationship, I do not want to pressure you or go too fast. I need you to tell me how you feel comfortable proceeding."

"I really don't know, I keep thinking, I'll wake up and find this to be a dream, but there is on thing I would like to...um...um...," she started but could not finish.

Intrigued, Picard waited silently. Since learning how to build mental barriers, he was no longer loose in her mind, but he could feel her trepidation about something. Using his best negotiator skills, he lifted one eyebrow as a way to spur her on.

"Can I sit next to you?" Lieutenant Kirk finally blurted out.

Picard relaxed, leaned back and patted the cushion besides him. "I'd like that very much."

She rose and crossed over, taking the seat on Picard's left. As she settled in she turned her back to him then leaned on his shoulder. Taking her cue, Picard lifted his left arm and wrapped it gently around her, his fingers finding her hand, then gently caressing her fingertips.

Feeling the warmth and comfort of the captain, Kirk snuggled back against his chest, resting her head below his neck.

Lifting her head the smallest amount so that he would hear her words she asked, "Do you mind, I just want to be near you."

Picard's only response was wrap his right arm around her also, completing his embrace and pressing a kiss into the top of her head.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence growing used to the feel of their bodies pressed together, Lieutenant Kirk restarted the conversation about their relationship.

"Jean-Luc, I'd like to keep this private for a while to give us a chance to get to know each other. Just us, is that okay?"

"Yes, I'd like some time with you also. I want you to feel confident in everything that concerns us." He brushed his fingertips gently along the side of her arm then, breathing in deep her scent and the smell of her hair. The scent of vanilla and spice brought back the memory of the first time he saw her in Ten Forward, as Picard smiled into the silky tresses. Bringing his hand up to the side of her face, he felt their link slide open, feeling her warmth and contentment.

"Mmm," she purred responding to his touch both mental and physical. "Sooner or later, we'll be back in the real world, thank you for this moment," she said softly.

"You say that like this is a dream," answered Picard.

"Not a dream, but we still have to talk about the link." She sat up and faced Picard, and began speaking quickly afraid her words would fail her, "I think we should close the link. You had no choice when it started, if this grows into something...and you can consciously decide that you want this level of closeness." She stopped speaking her voice torn from her.

"Shh," Picard comforted, "I know, it's okay." Pulling her close, he kissed her, supping deeply from her full lips.

* * *

As they waited between the first and second bands, Picard and Kirk were able to close the link, both left with a feeling of emptiness after growing use to the feel of the other's mind and emotions. Navigating through the second band, Picard sat in the cockpit and read aloud to the lovely officer.

**

* * *

**

Stardate 42574.8

After returning to the Enterprise, having successfully completed their mission, Picard and Kirk were quickly pulled back into their respective roles, reality having indeed set in. The first week, both focused on catching up on their responsibilities, Picard reviewing ship operations and upcoming mission plans, Kirk completing her scheduled duties in engineering. The task of catching up was so commanding that they did not cross paths once.

Lieutenant Kirk handled her frustration during her off duty time by channeling her energy into workouts, anything to keep her mind off why they had not seen each other: karate, belly dancing, kick boxing and hisu-catsu. Ironically, two of her classes, hisu-catsu and kick boxing, had a surge in attendance which meant that she was less and less able to get a good workout, too many watching eyes and too many propositions for unwanted company. She'd been forced to drop everything except belly dancing, no guy signed up for that class.

On her sixth day back, Shawnay finished her shift on the bridge, went to her cabin and changed her clothes and headed to her belly dancing class. Today they would be working on figure eights and the Egyptian walk. The small class consisted of four students and a virtual instructor, when warm-ups were finished they reviewed hip raises and drops then moved into new material. Shawnay was just beginning to work up a sweat, when the red alert sounded.

Heading to the bridge, a little miffed that she wouldn't be able to change clothes before reporting to duty, but a signal for a red alert meant get to posts ASAP or sooner, vanity be damned.

As she walked across the bridge and slid into her seat at the helm, she forced herself to focus on the job at hand and block out the delicious sound of Picard's voice behind her.

Picard had been behind her in the corridor, just before boarding the lift to the bridge, the first time he'd seen her in six days. He had watched her fluid movements as she sashayed to her post. The bright plum color of her outfit making a scrumptious contrast the the creamy white of her skin. The low rise of her skirt that showing off her waist and hips. The halter top was edged in gold with dangling coins that clinked as she moved. Pulling his eyes away from her cleavage in the lift was torture.

It had been a very long and stressful week for Picard, going from one mediation mission right into another. The new mission was negotiating a short term agreement with the Romulans to trade the Idesis vaccine, for the release of long term detainees. Idesis vaccine was the the only treatment for the rare but deadly Jadian Fever that was plaguing Romulus prime.

It had taken most of the week to reach the rendezvous point, but for all of that time Picard had been trapped in meetings and planning sessions to optimize the encounter in case of Romulan treachery. Sad how when he found someone he wanted to let into his private world he couldn't find time to enjoy her company. Taking his seat at command, he watched as she slid into the helm, showing a healthy amount of leg, reminding him almost painfully that six days that had passed since tasted her sweet kiss and felt the warmth of her curves presses against his body, it may as well have been an eternity.

The sound of the claxon blaring the red alert helped clear his thoughts, so Picard could forge forward with the task at hand: initiating contact with the Romulan representative. Clearing his throat, he gave the order, "Mr. Data open communications..."

* * *

Please review!! Please, Please, Please!


	11. Chapter 13

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

* * *

**Kirkian Legacy**

**Stardate 42578.0**

Six hours later, Lieutenant Kirk left the bridge to return to her quarters, having completed the equivalent of a double shift due to the early arrival of the Romulan ship. She was so tired that she'd forgotten how she was attired and had rolled her shoulders to relieve the built up tension. From around the bridge, she heard various gasps and throats clearing, that reminded her of her very visible cleavage.

She stepped into the bathroom to run a bath, she needed to soothe her nerves, frustrated by the fact that the captain's schedule would not be clearing up any time soon if today's events were any clue. She wondered if she should just stop hoping. As she removed her shoes, the door sounded.

She stalked bare-footed back to the living area and told the door, "Please go away! I'm not looking for a date or company!"

"Computer, play 'The Messenger', volume 6," she ordered quickly then plopped on the couch with her head in her hands, letting the music block out any noise coming from the door.

The door sounded again...hadn't they heard her? "GO AWAY!!" lifting her head, she yelled again in response.

Captain Picard stood outside Shawnay's cabin perplexed at her orders to leave...what had he done? Would she give him a chance to make amends?

Taking a deep breath and his career in his hands, Picard made a decision, "Computer: security override door personal residence Lieutenant Kirk, authorization Picard."

The door slid open immediately at his command, bringing the very startled young woman into view sitting on a couch while loud music poured into the corridor.

Remaining in the corridor, Picard said, "Computer, discontinue music." Then he asked, "May I come in?"

Dumbfounded, Shawnay nodded and rose slowly as Picard entered and the door closed.

"I apologize for being so forward...could you please tell me what I've done for you to not want to see me...I know I've been very busy...and I apologize that I haven't been able to see you this past we-."

Shawnay rushed to Picard pressing her lips to his kissing him desperately, cutting off his words.

Picard returned her kiss wrapping his arms around her, molding her soft curves to the planes of his body. Even as they were locked in their embrace, Shawnay's body was wracked with shudders of emotion, crying into his mouth.

Gently, Picard pulled her away, brushing her hair out of her face and touching her face where tears streamed down her cheek. "Please don't cry," he said to her softly as he guided her to the couch, settling besides her. Patiently Picard waited for Shawnay to be able to speak.

Words came back to her slowly as she stared into Picard's eyes, "It wasn't a dream. You're really here...with me." Touching his face, she wanted to remember every inch.

"Well, I think that means you're happy to see me," he said with an impish grin, "the way you told me to go when I was at the door had me worried."

Her eyes grew wide and round then her hand flew to her mouth as she remembered what she'd done. Picard laughed at the look he was becoming very familiar with. Teasingly, "You do seem to have a knack for giving me a piece of your mind. What did I do this time?"

Using the backs of her hands to wipe away tears, Shawnay cast her eyes down and replied, "Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just that twice this week I've been visited with '_offers_' of companionship.

"Oh really...do tell," encouraged Picard.

Taking a deep breath, Shawnay related a summary of her visits, "The first time, I made the mistake of opening the door and almost had to geld Mr. Lito to get him out. The second time Lieutenant Evers came by under the pretense of an engineering related question, then he asked to use my bathroom and came out naked, I broke his nose...Some of the crewmen are crazy, did you know that?

"No, but I'm beginning to see," said Picard, filing away the information for later. He would definitely be doing something about the actions of those two crewmen.

"Anyway since you hadn't contacted me I assumed it was just another Casanova at my door. I didn't mean to be harsh with you. I wanted to see you."

Picard pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, "me too," he replied.

They sat there, snuggled together talking softly for hours, until finally Picard pulled away saying, "I should leave now...there's still so much to do for the mission."

Shawnay nodded her head and replied, "Yes of course," as Picard headed to the door.

Just before reaching the door he turned and asked, "Would you join me for dinner tomorrow in my quarters?"

At his words, Shawnay's countenance brightened immediately and a quick, "Yes" escaped her lips.

"Ah, very good then...shall we say about 2000?"

"Yes, that will be fine, I'll see you tomorrow," she replied as Picard turned and exited.

* * *

**Stardate 42579.7**

Shawnay's shift ended at 1600, so she had several hours to kill before her much anticipated date with the captain. As she at a lite but late lunch, she realized that there was something she needed to do. Tapped her comm badge lightly, then said, "Lieutenant Kirk to Doctor Crusher."

"Crusher here, go ahead lieutenant."

Breathing deeply, Shawnay steeled her nerves and forged forward, "Doctor, do you have some free time? I'd like to discuss birth control options."

"If you'd like to stop by now, I have time," replied the doctor in a calming tone.

"Thank you. I'm on my way. Kirk out."

It was only a dinner date, but Kirk was sure of her feelings for him. She knew that she wanted him...to be with him and all that that meant. Sooner or later she would need to broach this issue so why not now while she had idle time to kill.

* * *

At five minutes after 2000, the door signaled Lieutenant Kirk's arrival. Picard opened the door to be greeted by a vision of loveliness. Shawnay entered wearing a green and gold strapless dress that paid due homage to her ample breasts. The material was silky and soft stopping just above her knees floating easily along the curves of her hips.

Picard greeted her with a kiss, enjoying the taste of her lips. He was attired for a leisurely evening, a simple brown pull over and slacks, but with his bearing and confidence the simple outfit was extremely taking. When the kiss ended, Picard guided her to a seat on his settee. His deep voice, rolled across her skin like the warmest touch as he said, "Thank you for joining me. Dinner is not quite ready yet, would you like a glass of wine while we wait?"

Picard served Shawnay a deliciously smooth and sweet pinot grigio, a real wine, not the usual synthohol enjoyed on ship. Before she could finish her first glass, dinner was ready and Picard escorted Shawnay into the dining area with an ornately set table. Shawnay was pleasantly surprised as she surveyed the four course meal arrayed on the table, consisting of shrimp cocktail, perfectly seared filet mignon steaks with baked potato and salad, and a mystery dessert that Picard kept hidden under a silver cover.

Picard seated Shawnay and refreshed her wine then stepped out of the room to return with a basket of piping hot fresh bread sticks which he offered to her then set in the middle of the table.

As Picard filled his own wine glass and took his seat, Shawnay, remarked, "This all looks wonderful."

"Thank you," Picard said as he lifted his glass in a toast, "to my enchanting and beautiful dinner guest."

"Why Jean-Luc," Shawnay replied with a coy smile, " and thank you for inviting me."

The pair enjoyed a sumptuous dinner and engaging conversation, discussing music, archeology, and art. All too soon they finished the main courses and were too full for dessert. Picard suggest they move to the living area with coffee and allow the meal to settle to make room for the mystery dish. Shawnay was amenable to his suggestion, adding one small requirement: that they read a book together as they relaxed. Picard heartily agreed to her counter offer.

Picard carried the tray with their drinks to the coffee table while Shawnay studied his collection to chose a tome for them to share. "Do you take cream or sugar?"

"Two sugars and lots of cream please," responded Shawnay as she looked for a suitable book to share. Then she walked to the couch where Picard was seated, handed him the book and sat down beside him. As she reached for her coffee, Shawnay took a second to look at the soft brown couch, then she placed her hands on the edge of the seat, removed her shoes and gracefully slide to a seated position on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

Picard asked as he watched her settle her lithe form, folding her legs beneath her and smoothing her dress, remaining the vision of a perfect lady. She held her coffee in her left hand then she twisted just enough so that her right elbow rested gently on the seat, just barely rubbing against Picard's thigh. Her new position was still sat beside him, just on the floor. "Is something wrong?," he asked with a quizzical look.

"Oh no, I hope you don't mind, sometimes I like to curl up while I read. I just wanted to get comfortable and thought that sitting on the floor would be better than putting my feet on your lovely couch."

Somewhat dumbfounded, Picard, said, "That's really not necessary, please make yourself at home." In truth, he did not want the distance between them after their shared experience on Torrian, it just felt like she should be nearer, close enough to feel. But not wanting to rush her, he leaned back opened the book and began reading.

Shawnay slowly sipped her coffee and listened to the robust timbre of Picard's voice. Staring at his handsome form, she was lost in the moment. Picard had a twinkle to his eyes that she wanted to spend every minute of every day staring into, as her eyes traced the shape of his shoulders and chest she felt her stomach flutter – he was everything she wanted, the distance between them was an eternity. Setting down her cup, Shawnay lifted herself back onto the couch settling beside Picard.

Looking up and pausing, Picard had been wondering if she was enjoying herself, self-conscious and feeling like a teenager on his first date he was at a loss, not quite knowing how to behave around the flaxen beauty. His fears were calmed as she closed the space between them. Ever so slowly, Shawnay scooted back until she could press her side to his chest, boldly moving his arm around her and laying her head on Picard's chest and snuggling close, releasing a sigh, "That's much more comfortable," she said looking up at him.

Even as his whole being became hyper aware and alert, Picard had to agree, "Yes, definitely," as he dropped his head, his lips meeting hers as they traded warmth. Picard moved the book to the side and gripped her tightly in a heated embrace as the kiss deepened and his tongue sought entrance into her mouth.

The couple would have continued kissing until their next call for duty if the two hour timer Picard had set for the dessert had not gone off. At the sound they both pulled away smiling. Picard asked, "Are you ready for dessert?"

Curious, Shawnay shook her head enthusiastically as they sat up and separated. Her swollen and well kissed lips missed their mates immediately, but she consoled herself with the view of his firm butt as he led her back into the dining room.

As she followed, Shawnay remarked, "I'm so curious, I never would have guessed that you cooked."

"In truth, I don't really 'cook', but I know how to work a food slot for most things – its a requirement for a single man in Starfleet. But I do have a few hidden talents," Picard said as he removed the top off the dessert, revealing a steaming pan of small round pastries that had some type of filling in a spiral pattern. On the side of the the pan was a dish of some white substance also heated.

"Being French, I hold some small skills at baking, a gift from my mother. These and the bread sticks I actually made," he revealed as he placed pastries on a plate.

As the aroma filled the room, Shawnay moaned an appreciative, 'mmmm', then asked, "What do you call it?'

Surprised, Picard remembered that Shawnay had not grown up on Earth, then explained, "They're called cinnamon rolls. A guilty pleasure known to many cultures on Earth."

"Cinnamon...is that the heavenly smell?"

"Yes, it tempts and pleases both the nose and taste buds. Many other cultures add the icing as soon as the rolls are removed from the oven, but that method means you don't get to taste the icing as an equal partner of the dish. I serve them in a very traditional French fashion: the rolls kept warm adding the icing just before eating. Truly its better when the frosting is warm and flowing across the roll."

As he picked up two plates to carry back to the living area, intrigued, Shawnay stood looking at the tray and asked, "May I taste the icing."

"By all means, help yourself."

Dipping her finger into the thick substance, Shawnay let out a small cry not expecting the heat and burn that the icing could inflict. Shaking her hand to remove the icing was not working. From behind her, Picard quickly took her hand. He blew on the icing once then guided her finger into his mouth and sucked the icing off.

Shawnay's discomfort was gone instantly, instead it was replaced by a deep clenching in the pit of her stomach at the feel of his mouth on her finger.

"Perhaps I should have explained more about the icing," Picard said after removing her finger from his mouth still holding her hand. "It starts off hot, cools quickly but remains very sticky. And it is delicious."

"Um and the sucking?"

"The best and most enjoyable way to handle an icing burn, just ask any earth child." Picard said smiling against her skin as he gently nuzzled her bare neck.

"Well thank you, it feels much...better," turning her head to give him better access to her throat. "Umm... how do you eat cinnamon rolls without injury?", Shawnay inquired in a voice that quivered in time with her weakening knees.

"Why don't I show you...," Picard lifted a roll out of the pan and dipped it into the icing, bringing it to Shawnay's face, he instructed: "Blow."

Shawnay pursed her lips and blew, when she finished she opened her mouth expecting Picard to feed her the treat. Instead with his free hand, Picard swept her hair off her neck and shoulder, then whispered in her ear, "That's good, but...I think it works better if you do it like this..."

Starting at her ear, Picard softly swept the treat along the side of her neck to the apex of her shoulder letting the sticky topping and its warmth glaze her skin. A shiver slid up her spine as the frosting topped her pulse point. Picard moved his mouth to her shoulder and began gently licking his way up to her throat, eliciting a moan. Then he brought the treat to her mouth and said, "Bite."

As she partook of the heavenly dessert her senses were overloaded by the explosion of cinnamon in her mouth and Jean-Luc's nibble on her ear. Releasing her ear, Picard asked, "Do you like it?," his voice heavy with desire, his hand moving to her hair luxuriating in the gold strands.

"Yes," she answered breathily.

Picard smiled and pulled another of the petite rolls, dipping it in the icing. This time he traced frosting across her bare back, flowing a trail up her spine to the base of her neck. As he moved the treat along her skin, Shawnay could not hold in the sound of her pleasure, her breath escaping in a hiss of passion. Picard smiled as he watched Shawnay shiver at his touch, his mouth watering as he bent closer and cleaned her skin with his tongue.

She had called the smell of the cinnamon heavenly, but Picard thought to himself as he tasted her skin, that her smell, the smell of an aroused woman was the true heaven to be found that evening. The deep brogue of his voice making his desire evident as he said, "It can be a little difficult if it spills on skin, sometimes you have to lick and suck intensely to remove it, because its so sticky." Retracing his path, Picard renewed his attentions to her skin and mumbled, "I should make sure its all gone."

"Mmmm," Shawnay moaned as she turned in Picard's arms to greet him in another passionate kiss. Encircling him with her arms she gripped his shoulders with her nails, pressing herself firmly to the muscled planes of his chest.

"Data to Captain Picard," the communication system sounded.

Releasing from their embrace, Picard cleared his throat then answered, "Picard here, go ahead Mr. Data."

"We've just received a message from the Romulans a new breakout of the Jadian Fever has broken out on their prime world. They are ready to comply with all of our requirements and take possession of the vaccine as soon as possible. They estimate that they will be ready for the trade in thirty hours."

"Thank you Mr. Data. Please relay this information to Starfleet. Notify me if the situation changes."

"Aye sir."

"Picard out."

Stepping back, the moment lost, Shawnay smoothed her dress and said in a low voice, "I should probably leave now, it's late and you will have a busy day overseeing the mission."

As she turned to leave Picard laid his hand on her arm and said, "I don't want you to go." Pressing himself to her, he whispered in her ear, "Please stay."


	12. Chapter 14a

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

* * *

**Kirkian Legacy**

Shawnay responded to Picard's request with a small nod and a smile. Picard stepped forward, taking her face in his hands drawing her in for another kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, the promise of more, then he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

* * *

It took only a moment to remember that he was not alone in his bed. Picard awoke surrounded by waves of luscious blonde hair arrayed across his pillow and the feel of soft feminine curves pressed against him. Her breathing slow and easy as she slumbered. Every breath that he took filled his senses with her scent, bringing back the memories of the night before: the feel and taste of her skin as they shared their passion, holding her as her body quaked when he claimed her virginity, and their shared explosions of climax.

Letting out a long ragged breath, Picard marveled at the list of firsts that had happened the previous night. He was her first lover, the only man to ever know her intimately. She was his first virgin, he had never met a woman that had saved herself before – it was the first time he'd worked through the need to gently guide a lover to their first orgasm. Picard also realized she was the first woman to share his bed on the Enterprise and the first crew person he ever had a physical relationship with.

In three years as captain, he had always slept alone. He did not bring women into his quarters and did not have relationships with crew members under his command – there was too much to risk should the relationship go badly. Romantic entanglements were saved for vacations and it had been more than two years since his last vacation.

Shawnay turned over curling up comfortably on her side facing away from him. Her position taking up a large portion of the bed, it was obvious she was not used to sharing a bed. Picard lifted quietly from the bed, heading to the bathroom to relieve himself, he knew she would waken soon enough and they would have to talk so he tried not to disturb her rest earlier than necessary. In the light of the bathroom, Picard eyed his naked form, the red stains on his skin, evidence of taking her maidenhead, stood out plainly.

A virgin...an honest to god virgin, he hoped he had not been too demanding. Mentally chiding himself, he remembered being so caught up in the pure rapture of their passion that he had not heeded his inner voice that told in once was enough. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself the company of a woman and even taking her twice had not sated him. The feel of her body responding to him left him wanting more and more, the normal polite and in control Picard had given way to a carnal man, whose only thought was to empty his entire being into her willing embrace.

She had been so very willing, accepting him time and again as they repeated their love dance five times throughout the night. At first very pleased with his performance and the memories, then Picard scolded himself, '_You have to take this seriously, it's not about your ego.'_

Picard stared at himself in the mirror and told the reflection,_ 'You are not an oversexed cadet any more...you are a man, a captain with responsibilities.' _Remembering his academy days, when his youthful zeal had been at full peak – he had been something of a rogue, easily giving Riker a run for his money. But during his second year, he had made what he felt was a quality decision to rein in his strong sex drive, not wanting to join the clichéd list of Lothario captains such as James T. Kirk.

Yes he had always known what he wanted and where he was going. To get to the captain's chair he had caged up that part of himself in trade. In the years since the academy, Picard had always managed to keep a separation of his duties and personal life. Along with that separation came his rule to never get in too deep – no long term attachments, he was not a family man. Another rule he held fast to, when he took a lover was he never made love to them more than twice in a night, feelings got too intense if he didn't pull back. He was always careful to not give his lovers the wrong idea or false hope of him developing a 'till death do us part' attachment. But this was different, there was no way around it, and as such Picard found himself on totally unfamiliar ground.

_How did this happen?_ He asked himself. He had acknowledged that he was ready for a change from his normally controlled self, but it was only supposed to have been dinner...maybe in time it would progress to intimacy, after he was sure he could give more, risk more.

What he had instigated was foolish on several levels. What if things didn't work out and they ended badly? There had been no plan for sex, so they had not discussed birth control. What if he got her pregnant? He had no desire to start a family...would she understand his wish or would he just have to accept responsibility for his actions? She had been a virgin, inexperienced with men...could she have just said yes to him only because he was her captain, a man in authority over her? What would she expect now and how would she take it when he staunchly restated his stance on relationships?

He shook his head at the reflection as he dealt with his personal demons. Taking a towel from the shelf Picard turned on the warm water, washed his face, then used it to remove the remains of their fluids from his skin. "What have I done?" he asked his reflection before exiting the bathroom and returning to his bedroom where the beauty slept in his bed.

As Picard pulled a robe from his closet, she began to rouse, slowly sitting up in the center of the bed, either not aware or not caring as the bed sheet slid down her breasts and pooled at her waist. "Good morning," she purred and stretched.

Picard was treated to a view of creamy mounds that stood out firm to greet the day. He felt a tug in his loins and turned back to the closet to grab another robe, then walked over to the bed and sat on its edge and replied, "Good morning, did you sleep well?" and handed her the robe.

With a smile like that of a kid on Christmas day, she nodded and fell backwards throwing her hands and the robe over her head as she said with glee, "I slept wonderfully!"

Picard couldn't help but smile at her genuine joy. His eyes drifted to the movement of her bare breasts as she breathed. Gently he grasped the sheet and positioned it until she was covered and his temptation was removed.

Sitting up on her elbows, Shawnay looked down at what he had pointedly done to cover her nakedness, confused...he'd already seen everything she had, modesty seemed a moot point. Never one to stay in ignorance, she looked up from her covered chest and asked, "We made love several times last night, you've seen every inch of my body. Why did you cover me?"

The question caught him off guard, he had not expected her to be so direct, most women would have quietly taken the hint. "Ummm, how do I say this..."

Shawnay sat all the way up, dropped the sheet, placing her hands on either side of his face, "Okay, no secrets...do you like my breasts?" she asked biting her lower lip truly concerned adding, "I mean I know some men like smaller breasts..."

Suddenly relieved, Picard began to chuckle, she was so naïve and innocent that her concern was that she was inadequate to meet his personal tastes. Picard replied truthfully, still laughing, "No quite the opposite, I am possibly too enamored of your breasts. Its just that I don't normally have naked women in my quarters...it's somewhat distracting."

"Are you sure?," she asked searching his face for the truth of his response, not finding it she grasped his hand in her own and pressed it to a full breast.

As his hand cupped the warm orb, Picard closed his eyes, enjoying the feel, while at the same time knowing that he desperately needed to control himself and not give in to his battle with his urges. "Shawnay," he began.

Her other hand stroked lightly across his chest, coming to rest on his shoulder as she leaned forward, and in a voice full of need, said, "Again please."

His battle lost, Picard opened is eyes, leaned forward to meet her in a passionate kiss as his free hand loosed the robe's belt allowing it to fall from his shoulders. He slid the bed covers back then returned his attentions to massaging her breast, making her moan her need, a need that echoed his own. Picard lifted off the bed long enough to move his body over her, fully committed to taking her again until her moans turned into screams.

* * *

"You are going to be the death of me."

"What a way to go, I welcome death."

Still trying to catch his breath, Picard rolled to his back as his body reveled in the bliss they had created, a smile deeply etched on his face. Shawnay rolled over to drape her body across his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, knowing no matter how good he felt or how much he want this, they had to talk and he told her, "We really have to stop long enough to talk," thinking for a moment he added, "and eventually work."

He felt her nod against his chest, then continued, "First, I think we need to talk about birth control. We never spoke of it before, and I hadn't anticipated we would progress so fast..."

Shawnay gently tapped his chest to get his attention, as she shifted her position so she could place her head and shoulder on his chest and look into his eyes. When he turned his head to her, she told him, "I'm safe, I got a contraceptive shot yesterday. I wasn't expecting this to happen yet, either but I wanted to be able to truthfully say to the doctor that I was not in a relationship and only wanted to be prepared – I mean it was my hope and belief that we would get physical eventually, but I'm very happy that it happened last night.

Picard released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Relief washed over him at having dodged a bullet. Granted the bullet would have been one he fired at himself but he was grateful just the same that he would not be facing the responsibility of fatherhood.

As Picard digested what she had said, Shawnay quietly traced the lines of his chest and abdominal muscles with her nail, feasting upon the definition of his six pack of sleek muscles. Picard's body was muscular but lean, classically termed a swimmer's physique. The beguiling uniforms did not hint at the power held within his form, but a night and morning spent beneath him had given her a unique familiarity with both his virility and stamina.

She toyed with his nipple with her nail and smiled when he squirmed, placing his hand on hers, sliding them both to rest on his stomach, trying to dissuade her from her course of action, saying, "Shawnay there's more we need to talk about focus."

Her smile became truly devilish as she gently kissed his nipple and watched it harden in response to her touch. "Hmmm, I never knew a male's nipples were sensitive," she stated plainly.

"What," Picard asked now curious at her observation, "did you think would happen if you toyed with it?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. This is the first time I've touched a man's nipple," Shawnay stated matter-of-factly as she rolled her body on top Picard's until they were nose to nose, "but I hope its not the last time."

Lacing his fingers through her golden mane, Picard smiled as he answered, "Definitely not," before capturing her mouth in a kiss.

**

* * *

**

Please review!! Cheers!


	13. Chapter 14b

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

* * *

**Kirkian Legacy**

**Stardate 42580.5**

Back in her quarters, Lieutenant Kirk, stretched across her bed, seeking to make up for the sleep she had missed the night before. She was happy to trade fatigue for the memories of Jean-Luc's touch. The comm signal went off interrupting her slumber.

"Doctor Crusher to Lieutenant Kirk.

Groggily, Shawnay sat up and answered, "Go ahead Kirk here."

"Lieutenant, can you please stop by sick bay? I need to retake my baseline scans on you."

"Understood doctor, I'm on my way."

Perplexed, Shawnay walked into sick bay and greeted the doctor, "Hello Dr. Crusher, is everything alright?"

Looking up from her desk, the redheaded physician replied, "Hello, yes Shawnay. My scanner was out of calibration yesterday, the readings I took on you yesterday are not viable so I'll need new ones. It should only take a few minutes." She motioned the younger woman towards an exam table.

Lieutenant Kirk nodded and hopped onto the table and lay back. Crusher initiated the privacy field then began the scans, moving around the lieutenant and checking the readings on the overhead display.

"Hmmm." Doctor Crusher frowned slightly looking at the scanner, turning it over in her hands.

"Is something wrong?"

"This scanner isn't working correctly either. But, I can't have two broken scanners, the probability of that happening is astronomical," Crusher replied having moved her attention to the readings on the screen.

Shawnay sat up, curious at Crusher's predicament. "What seems to be the problem?"

Not really hearing Lieutenant Kirks inquiry, Crusher tapped her chin and continued her train of thought, "Hmmm, if its not broken then the readings are correct...what if they are correct?"

"Doctor! You're making me nervous, what's wrong? Am I sick? Because I don't feel sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry Shawnay, you are perfectly healthy. But according to my scans you have an abnormally high pheromone level." She pointed to a blue bar that well exceed normal three sigma band

"Ummm, okay..."

"And if my readings are correct, today's reading is even higher than yesterday's. Everything else is within normal range."

"Pheromones, aren't those the hormones we emit when attracted to someone? What's the problem? I'm constantly being approached by the men on board, could it just be a reaction to their pheromones?"

"Yes possibly, but yours should be going down instead of up because of the contraceptive shot I gave you yesterday. And your levels are _way_ above normal, you shouldn't be safe walking through the halls without affecting the men around you. I'll need to chemically bring you down to normal levels."

Lieutenant Kirk stared at the doctor incredulously. "You've got to be kidding."

"I wish I was. I've never had a patient in such hormonal overdrive. Men are affected by female hormones, it can cloud their thoughts and impair them from performing their duties. In rare cases, males can become so incensed that they have forced themselves on women as a way to relieve the hormone induced madness. Have you noticed any of the male crew acting strangely towards you recently?"

"Well, yes just this week, there have been a couple of instances, Mr. Lito and Lieutenant Evers."

"What was unusual about their behavior in these instances?"

"Ummm, let's just say they both emphatically expressed a desire to mate and would not take 'no' for an answer easily."

"Funny you should mention those two. They've both been in here this week having had accidents in the holodeck and gym.

"Hmmm," the blonde said, "well if it was for being hit in the groin and a broken nose, just call me the holodeck and gym."

"Okay, so I'm going to assume that you are having an effect on some portion of the male populace. Any other abnormalities? Males acting overly aggressive or demonstrative? You know showing off, trying to impress you?"

"Well yes, but that kind of thing happens all the time," Lieutenant Kirk responded, her voice unsteady, "but I did have a date last night and..."

"You had sex? But you told me yesterday that you were not in a relationship."

"That was true, but things happened faster than we expected." Color rose to her cheeks as the memories flooded back, "It was my first time."

"Well that could partially explain today's elevation, but today's reading is almost triple yesterday's. Having intercourse once couldn't do that.

"Ummm, we did it more than once." At the doctor's silent behest to continue, Shawnay added, "Eight times. We did it all night and most of the morning."

"Okay, that counts as impressive, its safe to assume that your young man is affected by your hormones. Human males don't normally reach eight orgasms in such a short time span...your date was human, right?"

To which, Shawnay nodded yes.

"We really need to revisit all of your hormone levels to make sure your contraceptive is sufficient. And I'm going to need his name, he'll need to be checked for spiking hormone levels too."

"Doctor, I'd like to talk to him first." Lieutenant Kirk worried how everything got so out of control so quickly. "But please tell me that the contraceptive still worked!"

"The contraceptive is probably working, but with your hormones so hyped up I'm concerned your body will develop an immunity to it. You date is not in immediate danger, but I will need to see him eventually. But right now, let's rerun those baseline levels and see if I can get things back to normal for you."

Reclining back on the examination table, Shawnay bit her lip as she wondered how Picard would react.

* * *

**Please review!! Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 15

**I do not own Star Trek: TNG (at least not on paper or in the eyes of the law, but in my heart...)**

* * *

**I guess I should l have done this a long time ago, but here is the timeline for Shawnay bridging Star Trek and Star Trek: The Next Generation:**

Year Milestone

2268 Shahna meets Kirk on Triskelion, she is 172 years old (approx equiv to 17 in earth equivalent years or EEY). At the time she had been on Triskelion at least 7 years when she meets Kirk.

2271 Shawnay is born on Nivia.

2356 Shawnay comes to earth from her mother's world,at the age of 85 (or 25 EEY).

2359 Shawnay applies for admission to Starfleet Academy.

2360 Shawnay is admitted to Starfleet Academy.

2366 Shawnay graduates from Starfleet Academy and joins the crew of the Enterprise under Picard's command.

**Kirkian Legacy**

**Stardate 42580.6**

From his command chair on the bridge, Picard had to admit to himself, he couldn't focus. Coffee, a shower and a brisk self-chiding had not helped. Thoughts of hair soft as silk and the color of liquid gold plagued him as he tried to prepare for the final phase of the trade with the Romulans. More than just memories, but also the lingering mental touch – the ever present sense of her in his mind. Just a small presence, maybe just a glimmer, but he could feel her, her very being. Unlike the first time it didn't flood his mind constantly through the day, but this time the link brought a strange sense of comfort, just knowing she was there.

"Captain, we're ready to begin beaming up the detainees."

Pulled from his thoughts, Picard cleared his throat, "Very well. Lieutenant, please bring the ambassador on screen."

* * *

Almost two hours later, Shawnay left the sick bay and returned to her quarters, having been thoroughly poked and prodded. The doctor had initiated a hormone therapy that would have to be monitored daily for at least two weeks to balance out her levels. Additionally, she had given Shawnay a second contraceptive shot.

Her console flashed, indicating a waiting message. Jean-Luc had sent her a private message, telling her that he would like to see her again but he expected the trade with the Romulans to run late. Replying to his PM, Shawnay told Picard she wanted to see him also adding that she needed to talk with him and if he was not too tired, he was welcome to visit no matter how late things ended.

Heading into her room, Shawnay changed into a simple button front tank that flowed away from her body and a pair of lounging shorts. Returning to the living area, she went about preparing her diner, which she took to the couch and ate while reading a book loaned to her by Picard.

Sleep overtook her slowly, so that she didn't feel herself drift off. Only to be awakened by the gentle caress of fingertips on her cheek.

Shawnay smiled as she looked into Jean-Luc's eyes, "I must have dozed off. Hmm, I didn't hear the door chime," as she looked around to realize Jean-Luc was kneeling besides the couch, between it and the coffee table.

"I don't know, but I took a chance and let myself in." Saying it out loud made the indiscretion very real and embarrassing, Picard was instantly ashamed of using his authority inappropriately, and added as he straightened up, "Ahem, I apologize for doing that – infringing on your privacy. I won't do it again."

Shawnay guided her hand to Jean-Luc's neck and urged him closer, "I don't mind," she whispered as their lips met in a kiss. .

* * *

**Stardate 42581.4**

"Captain on the bridge," intoned Data. "Good morning captain, we have the Romulan ambassador on line."

"Thank you Mister Data, on screen please." Picard strode to the command chair and took his seat as the screen came to life, filled with the image of a stone faced Romulan, with dark eyes and a severe haircut.

"Captain Picard, I take this moment to formally conclude our venture. For your assistance, Romulus will consider future ventures."

With an air of regality and control, Picard responded, "Thank you Ambassador Jawok. The Federation looks forward to future profitable endeavors with Romulus as well."

As the transmission was closed, Picard ordered, "Lieutenant take us away from the planet, one-half impulse." Seating himself at command and turning to Riker, Picard commented as he opened a communique from Starfleet, "Well Number One, let's see what adventure next awaits us."

"Yes sir," replied Picard's ever jovial first officer. "Hmm..."

"Something on your mind Number One?"

"Oh nothing sir, I just noticed that Lieutenant Kirk seemed extra radiant today." Riker replied with a grin.

Looking up from the coded message, Picard calmly responded, "Oh, really...I hadn't noticed." Then intentionally focused his gaze on Kirk, for a second before replying to Riker, "Hmm, I think you're right."

Hearing herself referenced in the whispered conversation, Kirk tried to control her emotions and not turn beet red.

'_If only you knew,_' both Picard and Kirk though simultaneously about Riker's all too perceptive comment.

Finishing the communique, Picard leaned forward in his chair and ordered,."Set course to Bajor, it seems we have another negotiation task ahead of us."

* * *

Shawnay walked into the conference room, her head held high and shoulders squared, projecting a calm she didn't quite feel. She had been summoned to join a briefing of the captain's senior staff, a rare occurrence for junior officers, indeed.

Thankfully that she had her trusty PADD in her hands – it gave her something to do with her hands and not fidget. As the final member to arrive she slid into the first available seat, which happened to be between Data and Dr. Crusher. Before Picard looked up to start the briefing, Crusher leaned over and whispered, "Welcome to the team."

Surprised, Lieutenant Kirk nodded quickly as Picard began.

"The Torrian Traders Alliance that we so recently helped forge is already being challenged by several competing factions. We have been asked to return and oversee negotiations between the alliance and faction representatives. At the same time, the coalition has already begun petitioning for Federation recognition and membership. As such this task will be somewhat larger and more involved than the first mission. We will again aid in the forging of a new constitution as well as work with the established coalition members in moving forward with their application to the Federation."

Picard continued, "Our task will begin at DS9, where we will rendezvous with the Excelsior and take on fifteen federation council representatives. From DS9 we will return to Torrian at which point the Enterprise will be host a combination of thirty visiting representatives of the current Traders Alliance and federation council representatives. Department heads, please make sure that your teams are informed and prepared."

"I want to stress that this mission is extremely sensitive and much larger than the original negotiation. As such, our goals will be to first facilitate mediation of the Alliances compliance to Federation requirements and second smooth the factions and guide them into membership with the Alliance. Specs and concerns have been uploaded to your consoles. Number One, Counselor Troi,Commander Data, Ensign Robi, and Lieutenants Worf and Kirk will meet with me in the briefing room in eight hours."

Then looking around the room, Picard stopped adjusted his jacket and proclaimed, "Very well, dismissed."

At his word, the finest team of officers known within the United Federation of Planets disassembled, heading off to their respective preparatory tasks. Picard confident in his team and their abilities turned his gaze to the port window and began preparing himself for the job to come.

* * *

**Stardate 42581.8**

The smaller group entered the staff briefing room, everyone found seats around the oval table, leaving the head chair vacant for Captain Picard. As Lieutenant Kirk settled in to a chair, Counselor Troi slid into the seat besides her. As the rest of the team settled in, Troi quickly leaned over and whispered, "Since you are newly commissioned, you won't be used to the way our team works together. You should stay close to me so that I can update you."

With a small nod, Lieutenant Kirk acknowledged her senior officer.

A light easy chatter filled the room, the only persons missing now were Commander Riker and Captain Picard. As the door slid smoothly open and the Enterprise's commanding officers entered together, the room grew quiet in deference and respect.

Picard walked to the head of the table, taking his seat and nodding to Riker as he became comfortable and crossed his legs.

Jumping right into the subject, Riker began, "First this will be handled as a two pronged attack of the problem at hand. Because of the instigative nature of the aligned and non-aligned parties, we will be duplicating our earlier methodology on Torrian. The meetings will be handled by two delegation groups, one headed by Captain Picard and one by myself. As the Captain and Lieutenant Kirk have already laid the ground work for the expanded conference, my group will oversee the meetings here. Captain Picard and Lieutenant Kirk will repeat their efforts with the smaller group of non-aligned factions in an equally secure area."

"Troi, Worf, and Robi – you're with me. Kirk will be with Captain Picard. Worf and Robi will coordinate security on board the Enterprise. Lieutenant Kirk please update Troi on the nuances of the attending members and any possible issues. Commander Data will be acting officer in charge during these negotiations."

* * *

**Stardate 42581.9**

Picard left the meeting, heading to his ready room, intent on finishing reviewing the days reports. For the short journey from the conference room through the bridge it was easy to appear like his normal focused self, but he was anything but. In an attempt to not let his personal feeling influence the mission, Picard had given Riker control of the mission, but the result would be the same as if he had intentionally ordered the young lieutenant into his bed. Another week or more of negotiations, alone with the woman that could undo him with just one glance.

Picard stared blankly at his PADD, the information meaningless and intangible. By sheer strength of will, he managed to finish reviewing all of the reports and to make minor notations as needed and acceptable – but his mind and heart were elsewhere.

Again he wondered, '_What have I gotten myself into? Isn't this what I've always avoided?_' Picard chided himself as he realized that he was just a man.

Be-eep! The com sounded interrupting his reverie, followed by a soft voice.

"Lieutenant Kirk to Captain Picard."

"Picard here, go ahead Lieutenant...Shawnay," he responded.

Hearing Picard use her given name, Kirk knew he was alone and able to speak freely.

"Jean-Luc, are you okay? The link..."

"I'm fine," Picard said, realizing the weight of his emotions had been carried to his lover, "It's just been a very long day."

In his heart, Picard knew that he wanted to see her again, hold her through the night, but he fought against saying the words. Saying the words would mean that he really had lost that part of himself.

"Anyway, Shawnay...don't worry about me. I'm going to call it a day and head back to my quarters."

"Oh...okay...good night then. Kirk out."

The agreement was unspoken, neither would say to the other: 'Be with me, tonight.'

Picard shut down his desk and headed back on to the bridge, giving the third shift crew a final farewell before heading to the turbolift and then his empty quarters.

* * *

**Stardate 42581.11**

By the time Picard reached his quarters, the full effect of the day had hit him. Fatigue pulled at his shoulders, urging him to quickly climb into his bed. The sound of the door sliding close reminded him that he would sleep alone – but such was the life he'd chosen.

"Computer, lights." Picard commanded, as he entered his bedroom, going straight into the attached bathroom. He really didn't need the lights, it was only out of habit. Habit was a strangely comforting thing, perhaps his only constant comfort. Picard turned on the shower as he rehearsed several events from the day in his head. As the water temp became comfortable, he undressed and slipped into the stream of water and pulled the door closed.

Picard took a deep soothing breath as the water worked over tense muscles as he reached for the soap and towel. The door to the shower opened on its own as the graceful form of Shawnay slid into the enclosure.

He stopped mid motion reaching for his bathing implements. The young blond stood before Picard holding her breath, not looking him in the face, unsure what to expect. Caught off guard by her forwardness and his own relief that she had decided to come to him, Picard waited as she slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. He liked the way she chewed on her lip, he hoped it was a sign she only showed when they were together.

"I...I'm sorry," the lieutenant began, embarrassed, "for intruding without your invitation. I-I can leave if you want. I just wanted to see you..."

She had entered his quarters without an invitation and was not sure what his response would be. She only knew that he was a very private person and he could be upset at the presumptive intrusion into his home. The only true question was if she could handle his rejection.

Picard's response was communicated by two arms wrapping around and her pulling her close.

Kirk released the breath she held, then mumbled into his chest, "You don't have to talk or say anything...I can just feel you...your fatigue, your need and frustration.

As he slanted his lips over hers he told her, "No I don't want you to leave..."

* * *

**Stardate 42582.3**

"Counselor Troi to Captain Picard"

Picard's peaceful slumber was disrupted by the insistent buzz of the comm system. His rest was so much more peaceful for the lithe form of the blond beauty was snuggled close in his embrace. Her arm across his chest, her leg wrapped around his and their breaths moving at the same restful pace. In this place and at this time they were just a man a woman – both far away from their responsibilities as Starfleet officers.

"Counselor Troi to Captain Picard"

But the repetitive beep followed by Troi's voice reminded him that it was time for the man to re-assume his role as captain. Situating himself on his back, then clearing away the waves of blond that gathered at his neck, Picard took a deep breathe and responded, "Picard here, go ahead Counselor."

At the sound of his voice, Shawnay stirred and turned to face him sleepily. He greeted her with a smile, bringing a finger to his lips. Shawnay returned the silent greeting and stilled beside him as the comm line opened.

"Good morning Captain, I was wondering if you had some time that we could meet and discuss, Lieutenant Kirk's role in the upcoming negotiations. I have some concerns."

Instantly, Picard grew tense, replying quickly, "Very well. Shall we say my ready room at 10:00 am?"

"Thank you, captain. I'll see you then. Troi out."

The comm link closed.

"I should go," was the only thing Shawnay said to her lover as she rose from the bed and padded into the restroom, leaving him alone.

A deep and burdened sigh escaped him. Wasn't this the kind of thing he feared would happen? How could he objectively handle Counselor Troi's concerns and maintain this relationship?

"Damn!" the captain said to the ceiling in frustration. As the word and the emotion escaped him, he felt her hurt. It was still so easy to forget that strong emotions carried easily through the mental link. Like a cad, he had just broadcast his fears and doubts full force at her. In that same moment he knew he had hurt her. Her pain was like stones falling unending on top of her, crushing without mercy. He knew she was crying, could feel the sobs escaping like waves and he could feel her desperately trying to bring her emotions under control – to hide this storm from him.

* * *

In the bathroom, Shawnay stood under the shower's pulse. Sobs racked her body, the sound hidden by the water's beat. The beads of water were very much like the pain in her heart – continually pelting her as she wished she could grow numb.

There was no escape from this situation. Her own fear began to rise up, she dreaded leaving the bathroom to see his face...to see the evidence of his doubts on his face.

Any other morning, they would have showered together, but this morning Picard could not bear the thought of seeing her cry – knowing he was the reason was more than enough. Surely she didn't want to see him now, let alone allow him close.

There was nothing to do but wait. Picard pulled on a robe then headed to the food replicator to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Having made her appointment with the captain, Deanna Troi headed towards Ten Forward for breakfast. The lounge was more than half empty, breakfast was not normally very busy. Troi smiled, she liked knowing that the atmosphere would be quiet and the service quick.

Looking around before heading to the bar, Troi spotted Riker and Geordi seated at a table close to the windows. Will looked up and waved her over to join them.

"Hello Counselor."

"Good morning, Imzadi," Riker said, using the intimate greeting they shared.

"Will, Geordi. What brings you two out so early?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Just coordinating plans for a rank change," Riker said, as he poured a steaming cup of coffee for the Betazed beauty as she spread her napkin on her lap. Troi surveyed the assortment of pastries in the center of the table as she listened. She chose an apple crumb cake to go with her coffee.

"Yep," added LaForge lightly, "This will be the first promotion that we will share."

Looking up from her pastry, Deanna Troi, shook her head. "Don't tell me... Kirk?"

Both men nodded at her, equally perplexed at her tone.

As he offered her cream for her coffee, Commander Riker asked, "Counselor...is there something we should know?"

It was a niggling feeling that made the hairs on the back of her neck raise up whenever the Nivian was mentioned or nearby. Troi could not give the feeling an exact name, but something about Lieutenant Kirk didn't sit well with her.

Troi shrugged her shoulders, then attempted to mask her indecisiveness, by responding, "No, not really. It's just that she she seems to be the subject of a lot of conversations lately.

Geordi LaForge nodded with a huge smile, "Yeah, she's causing quite a stir in engineering. The guys have a bet on who'll finally get her to say yes to a date."

Always a bit of a rogue, Riker cleared his throat and admitted with a sly smile, "Well I've already tried and been shot down. But I haven't given up yet.

"Will!"

To Troi's aghast look, the commander replied, "What? She's a very attractive woman. There are bets going on all over the ship as to who she'll say yes to."

"Hmm, well if that's the case, then I had better get my try in quick before you manage to wear her down," LaForge replied jovially.

Looking from one to the other, Counselor Troi was at a complete and total loss for words. Had the whole universe been affected by her? Well, maybe not the universe, but at least the whole crew?

* * *

Cheers!


End file.
